Until You Love Me Back
by One Great Mind
Summary: **REPOST** Christian falls head over heels with Ana. Can their love survive despite all the drama? (This is a repost so the Author's Notes are the same as I posted them last year).
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note posted below)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Life**

I guess we dream because there is something so addictive about wanting something that's not ours yet. The hopes of getting it someday give us the courage to wake up thanking God that we are alive. No matter how many times you've fallen down you still rise because to dream is all we know.

To dream is to hope and to hope is to live.

If it weren't for my dream, I wouldn't be standing in front of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. with my heart on my sleeve. Dressed in the only presentable attire I have for the job interview, I keep my head up high with my feet on the ground. I hope that this is it—this is the moment when I take the first step towards living the dream.

What is my dream?

Stability. Not just for me but for my mother as well. She's all I have in this life.

My feet take the bravest steps towards the entrance of the elegant yet simple building. The aura inside smelled like success. Everybody has serious faces and it's all about business: men were carrying their briefcases while giving dry small talks, women strut their expensive suit and high heels as if the lobby was a catwalk, some just chit chat, and others were giving their best in making a first great impression.

I belong to the last group of people.

"Good morning Ma'am! I am here to apply for a position in the Human Resources Department," I give the receptionist my most professional smile but she clearly isn't struck about it.

With pursed lips and uninterested eyes she told me, "Just fill out the information needed in the log sheet and we'll just call your name."

"Sure! Thank you!"

After doing what she instructed I sit in one of the leather sofas and count the number of people applying for the same position. Some are shaking while some look extremely confident. They look ready to be hired and a little part of me gets insecure. Little part.

The bigger part of me believes that I will get a job in the department. I've majored in Human Resources in college and I've done my best to get cum laude despite the circumstances that life threw at me. I believe that I deserve this.

One hour, two hours, and three hours have passed and still my name hasn't been called. People come and go inside the office ushered by an immaculate-looking employee and I am feeling bored. I've practiced my "me in 30 seconds" for a hundred times already. My stomach grumbles and that reminds me that I haven't eaten breakfast yet.

I check my wallet and I only have ten dollars. My thoughts drift back four hours ago.

" _Ana, come on. Just take the money, okay? I am going to be fine. You don't have to worry about me," Mom insists pushing the one hundred dollars to my refusing hand._

" _Mom, I know you're hungry so just keep it, okay? I'll be fine. This job application gave me a loss of appetite."_

" _Are you sure? I'll find a way to eat. As long as you are full th—"_

" _Mom, I'm full." I lie._

Realizing that I need to put something inside my stomach, I find the pantry which is located in the second floor. I'd really like a slice of those cakes but ten dollars is not enough. The only item I can afford is an orange juice which costs $9.50 and I keep telling myself that as long as you don't get dehydrated then you are not going to die. It's okay to run out of food but drinks, especially water, should never run out.

I rush back to the lounge since I fear that my name has already been called and I have missed an opportunity. I half-run to the ground floor and my head's looking out for the intimidating woman who ushers us applicants that I don't notice someone bumping into my way.

Just like Julia Roberts and Hugh Grant's scene in Notting Hill I spill the orange juice right to the man's suit and the whole place turns silent with tension.

I am too astounded to move. The man is too. I look into his eyes and find myself shrinking in fear.

He is extremely handsome but those wondrous physical traits I overlook since anger is consuming his whole being. His long fingers rake through his copper hair and grey eyes scream

I look down and the orange juice just did a fantastic job. It formed a map figure and even his grey pants are wet. The plastic cup is on the floor all surrounded by the droplets of orange juice.

I come back to my senses. I finally escape my immobilized state.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry Sir! I am really sorry!" I grab a handkerchief from my old shoulder bag and desperately wipe the mess I've created. I am panicking! I wipe all the way down. I pause. It's on his crotch right now.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY!" This time it's louder. I retrieve my hand quickly and it's almost as if I've turned into a human tomato. I brace myself for an extraordinary amount of anger. I'm slowly shrinking and there's no one there to help.

Five seconds . . .

Four . . .

Three . . .

Two . . .

One . . .

He still hasn't said any word.

I take the courage to look right at his face and his expression has changed. Somehow it softened and his lips are fighting a smirk. He eyes me from head to toe with an unreadable expression.

"Sir, what do you want us to do?" asks the middle-aged man by his side.

"Just leave her alone, Taylor." He answers with a smooth voice but his eyes never leaving my face.

"Uhm . . . okay Sir."

The handsome man with such admirable posture questions, "Do you work here?"

I whisper loud enough for him to here, "I am hoping to."

"An applicant," he mutters to himself.

"I'm really sorry again, Sir. I didn't mean to spill the juice and touch your—"

"Touch my what?" The smirk wins now.

"Your . . . crotch." I whisper like sin slipping out between my lips.

He doesn't say any word. He just grins before stepping out of my sight. I watch him walk all the way to the elevator with the man named Taylor accompanying him. I am still looking down the floor and when I look to his direction, he is still looking at me. He keeps on staring with such an intriguing expression and he'd go on with it forever if the elevator door just didn't close.

Suddenly I can breathe again. The world around me starts moving and going back to normal.

The janitor starts to clean the mess I've made.

"Sir, I will clean it. I am the one who created that and—"

"Dear, this is my job." He's a kind man.

"Uhm . . . who was that man?"

"You don't know him? You're applying here and you don't know him?"

"Why should I know him?"

"He's Christian Grey, the owner of the company."

Shit!

I am screwed. There's no way I will be able to pass this job interview. I think about going home since I just did the most embarrassing thing to the biggest of all big bosses. Yes, I dream but realistically speaking I just did a great offense and it cost me my chance.

Just when I am about to leave the dry girl from the reception calls out my name, "Anastasia Rose Steele".

She calls it out for four times and I go near her.

"Ma'am, I think I need to leave now."

"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey is waiting for you."

I cannot breathe again. "What?"

"He just called in to inform us that he's the one to interview you. It's the first time, really. The recruiters should do the interviewing but yes, the boss wants to talk to you."

"Uhm . . ."

The girl whose role is an usher to all of us appears beside me and says, "Follow me, Miss Steele."

How did I get here?

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello guys! Thank you for reading my story. Now here are the major changes:**

 **1\. No BDSM**

 **2\. No Elena**

 **I hope you are okay with that. Christian's still the same CEO he is.**

 **What can you say about the chapter? Reviews make me happy.**

 **Margo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note posted below.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **History**

Mr. Christian Grey's office is located at the top floor and as the elevator's number get higher and higher, so as my level of anxiety. I am tempted to press the button and run outside pretending that the day didn't turn out to be this way. I seem to have such a bad luck. Why spill orange juice on the CEO out of all people?

We've reached the floor as soon as we get out; a blonde woman escorts me on the way to his office.

"Miss Steele, I am Andrea, Christian's secretary. You have to know that this is a really special interview since the Human Resources Department should be the one to handle your interview but Mr. Grey ordered that he should be the one doing it instead."

"It's the first time?" I croak.

She confirms, "Yes, it's the first time he's going to interview an applicant himself."

"Is it because I spilled orange juice on him?"

"That was you?" She looks at me judgmentally but I try to just ignore it. I've had too much people judging me by my looks in a matter of three hours and I don't think I can afford to dwell on another one.

She knocks on the polished wooden door and informs, "She's here, Sir."

"Let her come in."

My feet are shaking and my heart pounding on my chest. Normally those are the words described by a person when he or she is in love but I am just too tensed right now. This isn't what I imagined it to be. How can a CEO be interested in interviewing a bland looking applicant?

It's not that I am degrading myself. I am smart and I am persistent but I have never been pretty. Don't attractive ones get the attention?

Andrea closes the door and it's just me and Mr. Grey. He is standing back pressed against the glass window which projects the beauty of Seattle. I see that he has changed to cleaner clothes now and that just reminded me of what happened a little while ago.

Okay, Ana, think of your Mom here. You are applying for a job.

I quickly transform into this formal woman when I say, "Good morning Mr. Grey. I am Anastasia Steele. Here is my resume. Would you mind if I take a seat?" I hand him my resume and he grabs it from my hand. He signals me to sit down and we do at the same time.

He's scanning my resume at the moment and I can sense that he's reading every piece of information. From what I've known of resumes are only viewed for about five seconds. If the top information isn't interesting enough then you are out of the options.

After about five minutes Mr. Grey places the paper on the table and leans back to his chair. He crosses his arms and his stare intimidates me, not in the boss way but as a man stares at a woman.

I quickly mentally slap myself. That thought should be brushed off since how could a CEO be interested in someone like me? This isn't a fairytale. Real life is harsh and there's no way to sugarcoat it.

He raises his brow and his lips form a small smirk as he asks me, "Tell me something about you, Miss Steele."

"I am Anastasia Rose Steele and I want to apply in your company as a Human Resources Specialist. I graduated cum laude from a community college and I am fond of meeting new people and learning about their capabilities."

He smiles, "Other than that, what else?"

"Oh, uhm . . . I am very passionate and goal-driven and you should hire me—"

"Miss Steele, I want to know you."

"Huh?"

He gives me a mysterious grin when he asks, "Tell me about your interests."

I don't know whether he's trying to connect it with the job I'm applying to or he just wants to know. Regardless of which is which, I decide to be true. "Mr. Grey, I am fond of reading history books."

He seems amused, "Really? How so?"

I found myself growing fond of answering him, "When I was young my mother would tell me a bedtime story. Instead of those fairytales where the princess gets the prince or when their dreams come true, she tells me stories of history such as the Mayan civilization or Cleopatra's reign in Egypt."

"I'd say I'm intrigued, Miss Steele."

I don't know how to respond.

He gives a follow-up question, "If you were given the chance to travel in time which event would that be and why?"

"None. I choose not to change anything because I believe there's a reason why it happened in the first place. And besides, a history with no significance is just a past. And tell you what Mr. Grey, I may love to read about history but I live in the present. I choose not to change anything at all. I don't dwell on my own histories that much."

"What is your history?" He leans forward, eyes getting more intense.

I find it overwhelming that he's asking me such personal questions, "I don't dwell on them, Sir."

"Just because you don't dwell on them doesn't mean you don't remember."

I turn quiet.

His whole attention is focused on me. He really looks handsome in every angle especially when he looks very involved. The thing is he's the boss here and bosses don't go for ordinary people.

"What's your history?" He asks again, back straightening.

"I was raised by a single mother and she wasn't able to finish high school so she can't find a stable job. She would clean houses and then sweep streets and she'd do anything so that the two of us can eat. We were able to live without hunger when she dated this guy but then she caught him slapping me one day and—"

He snaps, "He slapped you?!"

"Yes but I was just six years old back then and—"

"What's his name? Who is he?" Why is this man so furious?

"He's dead. He died when I was twelve. He got shot inside prison."

Mr. Grey turns relaxed yet the anger is still evident on his face, "Sorry for interrupting. Continue."

"So my mother and I went homeless for a few days. It was a cold night but thankfully it wasn't winter. We slept by the sidewalks. Flash forward I had to work so that I could go to high school and I finished college working four jobs. Yes, my life's hard but I don't blame my mother for any of it. To be honest, she's the real reason why I pushed through my dreams."

He turns deep in thought. His beautiful face turns serious, "And after everything you still don't hate life?"

"There's so much to hate about life but at the same time there's so much to love. You just have to choose. I think it's to be able to chase your dreams is what I love the most about life. It gives me hope."

"What's your dream?"

"To provide a stable life for myself and my mother"

"I already admire you, Miss Steele," his eyes tell me that what he says is true.

I blush at that. How can a CEO be like this? Maybe he's just down to earth.

He asks me again, "What else is there to love about life aside from dreams?"

"I think it's kindness. When I was six my mother and I slept on the sidewalk and we were so cold. She was so angry at that man who hurt me that she didn't even pack. We just escaped without anything. She embraced me throughout the night so that I get to feel warmth. But the next morning I woke up and she told me that a random person stopped his car for a while just to hand us a quilt to keep us warm. Until now the quilt is with us."

He turns silent then and I can't read his expression anymore.

I add, "No matter how bad the world can be there are still good people out there."

After a few seconds, Mr. Grey clears his throat and asks, "Why Human Resources again?"

Finally we're back to business. "As what I've mentioned I love discovering people with the right abilities for a certain job and to relay the news that they're hired brings me happiness as well. If they don't get a job then I'd still find ways to encourage them that it's not the end."

Then he compliments me in a way nobody else did before, "You're a rare soul, Anastasia."

I just stare at him.

In a brief moment the two of us pass on these strikes of lightning back and forth. Maybe we've surprised each other more than we should have. I say that he's really intimidating but at the same time I find it easy to open up to him.

Then he cuts our stare when he informs, "You're hired."

"What?!" My voice turns squeaky and I can't deny the happiness I've felt.

"Report on Monday"

"Thank you! Thank you so much Sir!"

He continues to stare at me the same way but I don't care. All that matters now is that I am employed.

As soon as I can compose myself I tell him, "Sir, thank you so much! You don't know how much you've made my day! Thank you!"

I offer him my hand to shake and he takes it . . . and he doesn't let go. He holds it tighter and stares at it for a short time. I suddenly feel awkward so I gradually take it away from him.

To forget about the too-long handshake I tell him, "Sorry for earlier . . . uhm . . . for the juice and . . . and . . ."

Mr. Grey with full confidence stands up and nearly closes the space between our faces. Suddenly I forget how to breathe.

He leans closer and closer and closer and I'm thinking that he's going to kiss me. Instead his mouth moves to my ear when he whispers with his suddenly husky voice, "Miss Steele, that's a history I'll dwell on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note posted below.**

Chapter 3

Fate

Christian

My father's a firm believer of fate. He believes that the world and time has something to do with how two find each other out of millions.

I am a lot like my father but not in the sense that I believe that fate and love work hand in hand. I am like him in a way that in his late 20's he already runs his own business. In his case, he runs a law firm. Despite every victory he grasped, he still isn't happy. He was getting depressed because people only loved him because of his money and he's all alone. It came to the point that he thought of committing suicide. He was firm with that until one fateful day.

He decided to eat in his favourite Italian restaurant and as he sat down, he noticed a book placed on the chair to his right. He opened the book and there was a handwritten note in faded blank ink saying, "Just live and live and live".

Carrick thought of it and then somehow he chose to live life. He came to realize a lot of things: despite being alone he was appreciated and that as long as you live the story never ends and there are plot twists.

That plot twist was my mother whom he had met in one of those fancy parties six months later.

I ask him, "What made you think it was fate?"

He answered, "She's the owner of the book that saved my life."

My phone rings interrupting my thoughts.

"Grey," I snap.

"Whoa, brother! What gives?"

"I am about to meet a client in fifteen minutes, Elliott. I don't have time to talk to you."

"We're already talking."

"Elliott, I know why you're calling. I can't go clubbing tonight, okay? I have a lot of things do especially since I'll be on a business trip in two days."

"Come on! Christian, I've invited hot girls! You got to meet Jane. Her legs? I could stare at them until I die."

"Then do so. Alone."

"Christian, come on!"

"I said no, Elliott. See you some other time, my brother." With that I press the red button ending the call. I try to focus on the computer screen scanning through the proposals and current status of the company. But after five minutes, I stop. There's no use since Ana was the storm that clouded my vision.

She spilled her orange juice on me and I was about to get angry but that's until I get to look at those beautiful eyes. Have you ever lied down a field and stared at the blue blue sky thinking of all the possibilities? That's what I felt the first time I saw her. It was like thinking about your future before you go to sleep.

Then she accidentally touched my crotch and as a man, I felt a hard-on but what charmed me was her bashful reaction. She was as red as a rose. Her middle name suits her.

However the attraction turned into something deeper when I got to know her—rather, a glimpse of her.

In the interview, she told me all about her history and how despite everything she still remains positive. Her presence could ignite an entire world living in black and white colors. She told me about her dreams and kindness and how life could be beautiful despite everything.

There is more to her than meets the eye. She's not a blurb—she's an entire book and I want to know her page by page. I want to hear from her before I go to sleep and I want to inhale her scent just to make sure it's real.

That's it, I'm whipped.

My phone rings again and I am too annoyed, "Elliott, I told that I am not interested in fucking someone tonight."

"Goodness gracious! Christian, your language!"

Shit! It's my mother. She sounds very disgusted of me.

"Mom, I am really sorry. Elliott called me not too long ago and I thought he was you."

"Christian, what's happening to your brother? Is he doing those one night stand trend? Is that how you call it? He should stop it!"

I cannot second the motion since I too am guilty of the unfamiliar words she claims as, "one night stand". Yes, I'm single but I do have needs. Then suddenly the idea of sleeping with some random girl becomes wrong. When I think of Ana, the thought me with me with somebody else becomes wrong, and I don't think it's healthy since I have just met Ana.

Mom breathes deeply and dramatically expresses, "My dream was too real, Christian. I wanted it to be real."

"What dream?"

"I was playing with your son by the meadow."

"Mom, do we have to go through this again?"

"Son, I am not getting younger and neither are my kids. I miss having someone so small and innocent to take care of. I was hoping you'd tell me something?"

"Tell you something like?"

"You're getting married or you want to have a family."

I smile without humor, "Mom, what? You're sounding crazy."

"Christian, I think that my dream is somehow a sign?"

The thing about my parents is that they think that the universe has something to do with everything. Having Carrick and Grace as parents is like having two people talk about the future depending on the zodiacs.

"Mom, you should ask Elliott or Mia about this."

"Elliott can't stay with one woman and Mia's scared of commitment."

"I am both, Mom."

She sighs.

I can sense that she's giving up but she expresses, "Christian, I know you're twenty seven and you are no longer the boy I cradle to sleep but it doesn't mean that I don't have to tell you this: your life's a book and somewhere along the story you get to meet your plot twist. I believe in fate, Christian."

Mom ends the call and I go back to another day.

And after all the things I'm doing, Ana finds a way to shoot across my mind.

ooOoo

As soon as I met Ana I immediately hired a private investigator just to check on her background and I even gained photos of her routine in her daily life. It's the first time I've ever done this to a girl. I've never been a stalker type but Ana just has that way of attracting me like magnet. I need to know her.

I need to have her.

"Where to, Mr. Grey?" Taylor asks as soon as I get inside my Volvo.

"Can we go to Sweepsdale Building?" I plan to take things slow but I feel the need to see her now.

"Okay," Taylor complies.

Sooner than later we arrive in front of the poorly painted building. It looks almost as old my grandmother and my heart twinges. Ana deserves so much more than this. Right here on this spot I promise to myself that I will give her everything the world has to offer.

I enter and knock on 4B.

The broken door swings open and I'm immediately stunned. It's Ana.

"Mr. Grey," she mirrors my expression.

I don't speak a single world. My eyes focus on the apartment and how roaches are seen. The walls need to be repaired and the furniture is not complete. They don't even have TV.

"What are you doing here?" She's still shocked.

"Ana, who's that?" Her mother asks and she appears a few meters behind her. I give her a smile—the kind of smile given by a friend reunited with an old friend. She drops the plate she's holding and shock envelopes her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Ana rushes by her mother's side.

"It's him, Ana! It's him!"

Ana stares in shock and all I do is smirk and raise my brow, "May I invite myself inside?"

ooOoo

 _Fifteen years ago…_

" _How was the movie?" Dad asks. We are sitting down the backseat of the car with our personal chauffer driving for us._

" _I thought it was okay."_

" _It wasn't that impressive, huh?"_

" _I am not a big fan of romance movies."_

 _He chuckles, "Me neither."_

" _Then why did we watch it?"_

" _Because rule number one of being married: your wife decides first."_

" _Hey!" Mom who sits right next to him smacks him playfully. At the age of twelve, I cannot be blind about the fact that the two of them are so in love._

 _Mom then asks me, "So who's making your heart beat fast these days, son?"_

" _No one," I am not interested in romance at all._

 _Dad and Mom keep on making fun of me while I just stare outside the window. It seems like a normal night until I see a mother and her daughter sleeping outside in the cold. I've grown up with so much privilege and it tugs me knowing that not everyone gets to live the life I have._

 _With no second thoughts I instruct, "Pull over."_

 _Mom freaks out, "What? Christian, what? Hey—"_

" _Let him be," Dad calms her down as I get out of the car._

 _I think of the quilt I always put inside my backpack just in case I sleepover my friend's house. It's nothing special, just old and plain really but it's given by my grandmother when I was just five. It kept me asleep most nights and scare off the nightmares, but I am twelve now and I understand that some people need it more than I do._

 _I get out of the car and walk towards the mother and her daughter._

 _The ache in my heart feels twice more painful now. She's holding her daughter tightly just so she could sleep. She's clearly shaking, shoulders moving up and down and breath seemingly rugged. Without second thoughts, I spread the quilt and wrapped it around the two of them._

 _Then the mother looks at me with a grateful expression. Tears form in her eyes, "Thank you so much. Thank you."_

 _I don't say anything. I grab my wallet and hand five hundred dollars to her._

 _Her eyes widen, "No, no, it's too much."_

" _How long have you been sleeping in the streets, Ma'am?"_

" _Ma'am? How can you address me that?"_

 _I furrow my brows, "What?"_

" _No one's ever called me Ma'am before."_

" _It's a shame, Ma'am. I don't know if I should be happy that I am the first."_

 _She sniffles and I smile just to lessen the tension._

" _So how long have you been sleeping outside?" I ask for the second time._

" _Three days"_

" _Then take this and find some place to say."_

 _She's sobbing now, "Thank you"._

 _She takes the five hundred dollar bill from my hand and kisses her daughter's head. She's sound asleep and her brown hair forbids me to see her face. I brush my finger through the child's hair and gratitude consumes me as I think of how happy this girl can be when she wakes up._

 _The mother cries while chanting, "thank you" over and over again._

 _The thing about helping someone is that you too who is the helper feels an immense amount of gratitude._

 _Wordlessly I turn my back and head inside the car. My mother and father are looking so proud of me and even my mother sheds a tear._

" _I am proud of you, son."_

 _I don't say anything._

 _Dad adds, "You've made the poor mother so happy. You've made your Nana happy. Her quilt was used as an act of random yet sincere kindness. I am so proud of you."_

 _I reply, "I hope the little girl will be happy when she wakes up."_

 _Mom assures, "She will be, Christian. One simple act of kindness lasts forever. That mother and her daughter? They'll remember it forever."_

 _I glance at the two of them for the last time before the car's engine starts._

 _Mom then tells me, "When you meet again it'll be a phenomenal moment."_

 _I don't think of the surreal but I still ask, "Do you think we'll meet again?"_

 _Dad then says, "No one knows but if you do then it's fate."_

 **Yes, you are correct! He was the one who helped them.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and oh! Another change I forgot to mention:**

 **1\. He's not adopted**

 **2\. No mention of child abuse (on Christian's story)**

 **3\. No scars on his chest**

 **4\. He's the career man type of CEO in the story**

 **I hope it's okay with you though.**

 **Thanks for the follow.**

 **Please . . . reviews are very appreciated. I look forward hearing from you.**

 **Margo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note posted below.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Romance**

Are there moments in your life that just leave your jaw dropping down to the floor?

This is one of those moments.

What are the chances of applying for your first official job and spilling orange juice to the CEO of the company? No, the real question is what are the chances of that CEO being the same twelve year-old who showed a random act of kindness you've held on to your whole life? This is like finding a needle in a haystack.

Mom quickly invites him inside and of course, Taylor tags along with him. Mr. Grey helps Mom pick up the broken plates although my mother insisted that she could manage. While here I am, gobsmacked and pinching my skin over and over again just to make sure that this isn't just a dream.

Just like me, Mom is still in the state of shock. She offers Mr. Grey something to eat but he courteously declines. Even in the way he sits, there is an aura of a boss. He has that formality that intimidates you although he doesn't mean to. It's no wonder why he's successful.

Mom sits across him and pulls me right next to her. She giddily starts, "I can't believe you are here! You are all grown up! Look at you!"

"You can call me, Christian."

"Christian. I finally know your name after fifteen years," Mom breathes.

Mr. Grey answers, "Mrs. Steele, it's a pleasure to see you as well. It seems like fate worked out for us to cross paths once more." He answers that while shooting me a piercing stare—one that ignites through your veins.

"Just call me Carla, Christian. You don't know how much your visit means to me! Ana, baby this was the twelve year old boy who helped us when you were six. You still have the quilt, right? Ana, meet Christian!" Oh! I forgot to tell my mother about my interview graphically.

"Mom, he's the owner of the company I work for." I say with no confidence and Mom's eyes widen.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Is this even real? I can't believe this!" Mom is in a euphoric state glancing at Mr. Grey and me, back and forth.

"He's the one who hired me." I say shyly.

Mr. Grey smiles and says, "Your daughter has captivated me, Carla."

Mom and I nearly have the same expression. Mr. Grey looks at me as if I am his most priceless possession and that alone makes me uncomfortable. Something in the way he stares at me describes the words in those romance novels my best friend, Kate reads past three a.m. Mom stares at me incredulously before having a very satisfied facial expression.

"My daughter captivated you? That is not a surprise, Christian. She's a lovely girl."

Here she goes again being the supportive mother she is.

She adds, "I don't have the perfect life and sometimes it just falls apart but every time I look at Ana, my whole life's glued back together."

Mr. Grey stares deeply and the serene expression shown on his face makes me think that he admires what my mother and I have.

My mother's not done yet, "Ana is just beautiful the way she is. She's had so many friends because of her positive outlook in life and her overwhelming kindness. She catches the attention of boys too that fast." She snaps her finger to demonstrate.

The look on Mr. Grey's face changes and his mouth forms a thin line, "Boys? Are you currently seeing someone, Miss Steele?"

"No," I gulp. Why do I feel like it would be so wrong to have answered yes?

He relaxes and smiles, "So that won't be a problem then."

Silence follows.

Mom ends the pregnant pause when she frankly questions, "Would you like to date my daughter, Christian?"

"MOM!" I scream on top of my lungs as I elbow her sides.

"What? It's obvious that he wants to!"

"Mom, he is the boss here, okay? Mr. Grey is the boss's boss's boss's boss! He's like the top boss and you're asking that in front of him? Mom, you're the one to blame if he fires me!"

"Ana, please just get a grip. I know you are focused on your career and you want a better life for the two of us but why don't you give yourself a chance to date someone? It's not like everyday a random hot CEO shows up in our ugly apartment room and indirectly asks you out for a date."

Random hot CEO? Indirectly asking out for a date? What the hell is wrong with my mother? How can she say this in front of Mr. Grey?

"Mom, he doesn't want to date me! He doesn—"

"Anastasia, I'd like to correct that. I want to date you." His swift interruption causes another period of silence.

Mom screams on top of her lungs and I am left speechless. Mr. Grey on the other hand looks at me with such a confident expression. It's almost like he is challenging me to say no. Well, it's not a challenge at all since he's the boss and as an employee with ethics, I avoid personal relationships. This is conflict of interest we are talking about.

He and I just look at each other and with that alone my mother almost loses it.

"Come for a walk with me, Ana?"

"Right now?" Is he kidding me? After what he just said, does he think that I have the nerve to talk to him or even walk with him?

"Walk with me," it sounds like a favour.

"YES SHE WILL WALK WITH YOU! YOU GO GIRL! WALK WITH HIM!" Mom pushes me off the seat and I almost fall down.

Luckily he's there to catch me.

ooOoo

Our apartment building is near a street where various stores can be found. There are fashion lines and food chains and even a toy shop for kids. To be honest, it's my other motivation before I go to work. There will come that time when I'll buy anything I need through the fruit of my labor.

The stars above us are giving the impression of being intrusive. It almost feels like a billion of eyes are watching us right now. The two of us walk with Taylor following behind, far enough to be able to give us privacy. We've been walking but there are no words spoken. From time to time I glance at him and he smirks at me as if I'm the most amusing thing he has ever seen.

"Mr. Grey, I'm really sorry about my mother's behaviour."

"Why are you sorry? Why are you calling me Mr. Grey?"

"Because you're my boss," that answer applies to the two questions.

His facial expression changes when he tells me, "Okay, I own the company but it doesn't mean that I am not allowed to be attracted to you."

The straightforwardness continues to shock me.

"But Mr.—"

"Christian, it just feels awkward."

His lips languidly form a smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"It's just that my name sounds different when it comes out from your mouth."

"Huh?"

"It almost feels like I'm new and the same all at once."

What is this guy doing? Before I know it I begin rolling my eyes.

"Look, Christian, I know that you were the one who helped us and I held on to that act of kindness almost every day but it still feels awkward. Everything about this feels awkward. I don't want to be the kind of girl who sleeps her way up to the top. I am not like that."

"We're not sleeping together yet. I plan to do this step by step." Goodness! Is he even real?

"Christian, the point is I don't date."

He rebuts, "And my point here is I am not giving up until you say yes."

I roll my eyes and continue walking but this time a bit faster.

He copes up with my pace, "Ana, you don't have to worry about those gossips because you know how phenomenal you are. You graduated magna cum laude, for God's sake! You shouldn't doubt anything. People will always talk. It's your choice to listen or not."

"You don't understand, Mr. Grey."

"Just call me Christian, please."

Suddenly his phone rings and he excuses himself for a bit. He talks to someone formally and I turn self-conscious. What if somebody sees us? What if we'll be the headline tomorrow for my first day at work? That's not what I want. I shake those thoughts since it's giving me anxiety. I distract myself by looking at the shoes worn by the mannequin seen through the shop's window.

The pair of shoes is colored in charcoal and I've always liked that color. I am going to buy it one day.

All I can do right now is stare.

"Ana, I am sorry about that. Where were we again?"

I spin around to face him and answer politely, "Sir, I am so sorry but I don't date."

"And I don't give up," he smirks.

"Mr. Grey, I know your type. You sleep around with women because you have everything you could ask for and girls just want to throw themselves at you! But I am not like them, okay? Can we just cut this out?"

He turns serious and shocks me even more when he says, "You're different, Ana. For you, I will be the hearts and flowers kind of guy."

"Hearts and flowers?"

"What? You don't think that's romantic?"

"So hearts and flowers are metaphors for romance?"

He crosses his arms and starts to analyse me like one of his clients, "I guess romance is subjective. What's the most romantic thing for you apart from hearts and flowers?"

"Why are you even asking me this?"

"Because I want to know, Ana."

I roll my eyes and say, "Fine! If I tell you the list, I can go home now, okay?"

He nods with a full smile.

"I think it's romantic when a guy describes me using a quotation from a book and if he sings my favourite song in the most unexpected times or when he gives me rocks from all the places he's been. Pretty weird, huh? But then, romance is subjective."

He smirks and I roll my eyes again.

"Are we good now, Christian?" I exaggerate his name.

He replies, "I'll take you home now."

ooOoo

It's the first day of work and all the thought of Mr. Grey wanting to date gets thrown out of the window. This is a milestone for me and I am going to give my very best.

"Eat breakfast, my dear. Eat a lot."

"Okay, Mom." Sometimes it's annoying when she treats me like a child but I just let her since I am all she has.

"You're wearing those shoes? But aren't they about to break?"

"It's okay, Mom. I think I can manage for a day. How's washing the clothes for the Penny family?"

"Let's stop talking about me, dear. Tell me when the date is."

"Mom, there will be no dates."

"Ana, you are insane! I've prayed to meet that boy again for fifteen years and he shows up to be real successful and super interested in you! What's with all the pull here? Ana, come on! I give you the permission to screw him and—"

"Mom, you are disturbing. I think I need to go."

I rush outside of the apartment room, not even eating half of the breakfast she prepared for me. Somehow this is bothersome since she's never been like this to any guy who attempted to take me out on a date—not even to Jose who happened to be a close friend.

Suddenly I notice a box on the floor and my heartbeat runs faster and faster per second.

I slowly pick it up and read a note posted outside the box.

It's a quote from a book and it . . . describes me.

" _ **She became whoever she needed to be to survive, but she never let anyone else define her."**_ _ **\- Jodi Picoult, The Storyteller**_

I open the box and I see a pair of charcoal colored shoes.

 **A/N: It's nice to be back and upload this new chapter. Thank you for reading and the favorites and follows and reviews.**

 **By the way, I strongly recommend "The Storyteller" by Jodi Picoult since the authenticity and emotions of the book just gets to you. It's about a Nazi asking for forgiveness from a Jewish girl whose grandmother was a survivor of the Holocaust. It's an AMAZING book.**

 **Please review.**

 **Margo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note posted below.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Feels Like Home**

"Since you've began working here you've shown how exceptional you are! Keep up the good work, Anastasia!" Clementine, the HR manager gives me two thumbs up. Everyone's giving me a strange gaze but I refuse to let it intimidate me. Instead I focus on the things I have to do.

I've been assign to organize the employee's papers for the payroll. I simply pass their papers to the agency that calculates their taxes and determines the amount of benefit they're going to get. It's challenging at first but I have been adjusting for three days now. Every single day seems to be productive to me and that's more than I could ever hope for.

The funny thing about going to work is avoiding Christian. When I see him pass by, I immediately turn into a chameleon camouflaging in my surroundings. I make sure that I don't get to ride the elevator with him and that I am too busy to answer his calls. One time he was there in the pantry just to roam around and check the facility, so what I did is that I hid under the table leaving my co-workers in a very confused state.

I know he gave me this pair of shoes and he was that kind boy but it doesn't mean that I have to reciprocate the way he feels about me.

Unfortunately, my mother seems to think differently.

" _Ana, come on! Why don't you date Christian?"_

" _Mom, I thought we're over this discussion. What happened to you? It seems like you are selling me!"_

" _Ana, I am not selling you! How dare you say that to me?"_

" _Well, it's because you want me to date him and you even give the permission for him to screw me. What kind of a mother does that? Mom, I am sure that we're best friends but right now I need you to act like a mother!"_

" _I am acting like your mother and as your mother, I strongly encourage you to just give him a chance!"_

" _I can't date the boss, okay?"_

" _Ana, it's not like that. I mean consider things from my point of view: that man was the same boy who helped us fifteen years ago and I've prayed to meet him again. I see how you held on to the quilt while you were growing up since it keeps you from thinking negative thoughts. Ana, it's destiny! You could've spilled orange juice on anyone else but why him? Can't you see? Ana, you two are meant to be!"_

" _I don't believe in destiny or fate or whatever. I believe a person gets something because he or she strived for it."_

 _Mom sighs._

" _Are we done now?"_

" _Christian asked me an important question."_

 _My eyes widen, "Huh? How? What important question?"_

" _Let's just say I've found my new textmate."_

" _Mom, what's it about?"_

" _La la la la . . ." she just hums and I'm left in disappointment. There's used to be no secrets with us. I hate how Christian Grey is affecting my relationship with her._

My thoughts are interrupted when a colleague of mine named Jade Lauren stands by my cubicle, with eyes hateful enough to eat me alive. She's really beautiful with long legs and dark skin, not to mention her hair is perfectly straight and let's just say she looks like a perfect cut out from a shampoo billboard ad.

"What can I do for you, Jade?"

She doesn't say anything, just eyes me from head to toe. This is awkward.

"Jade Lauren?" I prompt.

"You're not even pretty enough."

"Excuse me?"

"But I guess vaginas have no faces, right?"

What the hell? What is she trying to say?

"Oh don't pretend to be innocent here, Anastasia. We know exactly why you got hired: you spilled orange juice and he called you to meet you up to his office and then we know what went from there."

"Jade, I do not condone your treating me like this!"

"Anastasia, when he's tired of what's between your legs, he's gonna fire you. Remember that." She leaves and I'm astounded. I really want to slap her and call her hideous name right now but I know I don't deserve to be the in the same level she's in. I am professional and I don't make stories out of jealousy.

"Was she mean to you, Anastasia?" Clementine asks.

"Uh . . ." I don't know if I should defend myself or just let this pass.

"Don't worry, I will make her stay after shift. She deserves to be reprimanded about her behaviour. By the way, Miss Steele, Mr. Grey wants to see you."

"Huh?" Is he kidding? Maybe Clementine thinks that I am screwing him as well.

"Yes, he wants updates about the payroll. Just go, okay?"

ooOoo

"Sir, thank you for the kindness and thank you for these shoes I'm wearing but I just had a girl confront me about being such a slut so if you can just give me space then we are fine! By the way, here are the updates about the payroll." On the way to his office, I rehearse what I have to say. I can't just let these rumors spread and I know it's getting worse since he just called me up to meet him in his office.

I wonder how slutty do they think I am back in the HR.

Andrea escorts me to his office and leaves when I finally get inside.

As soon as I see him my heart flutters, but because of annoyance.

"Anastasia, you're here." He is wearing a grey suit and there are tons of suits scattered on the floor. I can't even walk properly because of them.

As usual, he has a handsome face and his charisma proves to be deceiving. I don't let our eyes meet since I know he's going to look at me with those grey eyes again and I've had enough of it.

"I came here for the payroll, Sir—"

"I need an opinion. My stylist is not around so I gotta ask my girl about what she thinks I should wear for tomorrow's ceremony."

My jaw drops. "What?"

He moves closer to me and his confidence is around the air, like a perfume wanting to be smelled. There's only an inch of space between our spaces and I forget how to breathe. He is doing this on purpose.

"Should I wear this? Or I could try another one."

"Try another one," I say with my breath hitched.

He gives me a smirk before stepping away from me. All I can do is stare at him and how incredibly unpredictable he is. I know there's a company even tomorrow intended to thank a client but I don't know that he's gonna do this. What he does next makes my cheeks turn red.

Christian takes off the clothes covering the upper portion of his body and I have a clear view of his perfectly toned body. His pecs show the evidence of his daily workout and his abs tempt my fingers to touch them. He has a body of a God and I'm a human too weak to resist.

"Looking at something, Miss Steele?"

I turn away and say nothing.

He comes closer bringing with him the next option for tomorrow's attire.

We're back to having almost no space between us and his eyes tell me that they're fired up. He grabs my wrist and guides my fingers in gliding smoothly through his body. I close my eyes upon touching his chest. He lets go of my wrist and I automatically trace the beautiful crafted hills on his abdomen. I let out a short breath and when I turn to look at his eyes, they seem to burn me alive.

He slowly leans for a kiss.

And then I snap.

"Mr. Grey, I have to go now. Goodbye."

Just like that, I run away, still red about that weird encounter.

ooOoo

We're all dressed in our business attire as we welcome a very friendly client. He's smiling at everybody and across the room; I can see Christian strengthening their camaraderie. Success seems too easy for him. He converses like it's not that difficult at all. I have to admit that he looks dashing in his black Armani suit but again, he's off limits.

I am sitting on the table assigned to the HR department and since I'm still new and not a part of the group, I listen to them.

"Mr. Grey's a really kind man, you know. He even invited the janitors and he says hello to them and takes time to get to know them. Damn! Any woman is lucky to have him."

"He's a womanizer! We all know that."

"I know but he's rich!"

I just roll my eyes at that and dart my eyes to Christian. He's already staring at me and I glare at him. He laughs in response as if it's the cutest thing in the world.

The programme begins and it's very formal. People from high positions just say something good about the company and they praise the client over and over again. I check my wristwatch wanting this night to end right away. I am not a party person, my co-workers hate me, and I'm breathing the same air as Christian. This is the definition of hell.

When it's Christian's turn to speak, the whole room turns quiet and all I do is look down.

"Friends, ladies and gentlemen, what a pleasure to have you here this evening. Mr. Flynn and I have been through a lot personally and I can say that we're really good friends. He's now getting married and I too am looking at that possibility now," everyone gasps in shock while I refuse to look at him since I know he's looking at me.

"And by the way, Flynn although he's a friend hasn't always been an easy client. He said no and no and no and no but I never gave up so that's why he said yes and look at where we are now. We've established more than what our minds can comprehend and we help alleviate poverty by providing employment all over the world and owning effect charity organizations.

All I can say is you don't give up on the best things."

Everyone applauds and I am getting uncomfortable.

"You may be wondering why I hired someone to play the piano but he has to take a rest for a while. Mr. Gordon, take a seat and relax because I am going to play the piano for everyone. This is a once in a lifetime experience and I'm dedicating it to someone who loves this song very much."

Everyone seems excited and my eyes widen.

He starts playing the familiar rhythm and before saying, "You can sing if you know the lyrics."

He plays the piano and everyone sings the lyrics.

 _This is what he asked from my mother! He asked about my favourite song._

Christian doesn't utter a single word but loses himself in the black and white keys, while everybody including the client sings:

 **Something in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself, makes me wanna lose myself in your arms.**

 **Something in your voice makes my heart beat fast. Hope this feeling lasts for the rest of my life.**

 **If you knew how lonely my life has been and how long I've been so alone**

 **And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along and change my life the way you've done.**

 **It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me, it feels like I'm all the way back where I come from.**

 **It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me, it feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.**

I recall what I said to him the other night and my heart just dances, "I think it's romantic . . . when he sings my favourite song in the most _unexpected_ time." The people continue to sing and this time I gather the strength to look at him and his eyes never leave mine.

 **A window breaks from the long dark street and the siren wails in the night.**

 **But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me and I can almost see through the dark there is light.**

 **If you knew how much this moment means to me and how long I've waited for your touch**

 **And if you knew how happy you are making me I never thought I'd love anyone so much.**

The song ends and everyone gives him a standing ovation.

I don't know if I'm seeing things correctly or if it's just a figment of my imagination but then he mouths, "I love you."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and all the follows and reviews and favorites!**

 **I received mixed reviews about Carla's character but still I am going to continue this story and explore her character further. I understand your reaction but she's just a cool mother. Sorry for those who were offended.**

 **The song is Feels Like Home by Chantal Krevaziuk. It's featured in movies like "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days" and "My Sister's Keeper". The song is so romantic and I feel like it's what Christian wants to say. I know he didn't sing it but he played it and everyone sang it for Ana. Lol. I hope that's the unexpected.**

 **Please review. Thank you.**

 **Margo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note posted below.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Reality Check**

The first thing I did upon receiving my first ever salary from Grey Enterprises Holdings is taking my mother to the movie theatre and watch every film described as "now showing".

My mother's very in love with films. She said when she was young she wanted to be an actress but that obviously didn't work out for her. Let me tell you something about Carla Steele: she's resilient.

If her life is going to be a book then each chapter would consist of tragic subplots. She lost her mother at the age fourteen due to breast cancer. She remembered how grandma would take her cinemas and the two of them would stay until the ending credits roll. Mom didn't expect that at such a young age, they'd have their last film together. When grandma died, Dad became an alcoholic causing Mom to be matured for her younger siblings who needed a responsible adult in their lives. Then, Grandpa died a year later when he got hit by a bus. Mom was fifteen and she left high school to work for her four younger siblings.

She strived to help her siblings become successful in their own endeavours and along the way she met Ray Steele and married him. Before I was born Ray died of a heart attack. No, I never met my Dad. When I turned six, I remember Mom crying and I joined her feeling all the pain.

"Mom, why you crying?" I ask with such a small voice.

She said, "None of my siblings want to talk to me anymore. It's like they don't know me." I didn't understand what she meant by that at the age of six.

Whenever she tries to fall in love again the guy would escape when they find out about me. Then if the guy stays regardless of my presence then it only means he's nice to me when my mother's around. When she saw that last man hit me across the cheek she vowed not to find love anymore because love is in the form of me.

I've watched her sweep the streets under the scorching heat of the sun and I've traced callouses in her hand that she denied to be bothersome. I've heard her cry when she looked at her siblings' photos at night and I've witnessed her say no to a piece of bread I offer even though her stomach was noisy.

What stood out among those are the moments when her smile never falters. There's hope in her and it's written along her bones, carved like a tattoo.

I ask her once, "Mom, when my dreams come true what do you want us to do?"

She answers, "Let's watch all the movies in the theatre house!"

Just like what she and her mom did before.

And so we did.

"Ana, you didn't have to," Mom's voice is kind of different as we head out of the theatre house. I check my wristwatch and it's already midnight. To be honest, my eyes are tired of watching so many movies in just a die and Mom? She never looked more alive.

"Mom, are you serious? Do you see how happy you are right now?"

She gives out a tender smile and I tickle her sides. She starts to chuckle like a child.

"Mom, you are the cutest forty something year old!"

She scowls, "How dare you? I'm only eighteen years old!"

I roll my eyes and elbow her playfully, "Mom! Stop that!"

She laughs out loud and soon after it, her face turns serious when she says, "Ana, seriously though thank you so much for this day. You don't know how happy you've made me feel."

I hate it when she gets emotional. I feel like she's about to cry. "Mom, you don't have to thank me. This was my promise to you, remember?"

We hook arms together while walking by the sidewalk. The street's not crowded and it just seems peaceful. In one moment we're just two women who enjoyed a day in the movie house, never having to worry about money, never having to worry about the world.

Then she starts tearing up, "We didn't just watch movies the whole day, my dear, we've travelled back in time. I haven't watched a movie for decades! This day just brought me back to the time when I still have my mother with me. Ana, thank you so much. It means a lot to me."

Oh no. My heart's clenching and my eyes are about to water. I shake my head and brush those thoughts away. I tease her, "Why is an eighteen year old crying?"

She stops for a while and the cry turns into laughter.

"Huh? Why is this eighteen year old girl crying?" I poker her sides and she wipes her tears away, laughing louder and louder by each second.

"I'm so glad you believe I'm still eighteen!"

"You're forty five!" Then she scowls and tickles me. I run away from her and she chases after me. I know that I'm already an adult but moments like this are the ones I treasure the most. We never know when time is gonna intervene so all we have to do is relish these moments.

We stop running as soon as we reach a bench another a lamppost with weak light. The two of us sit down while catching our breaths. Mom asks me, "Which movie did you enjoy the most?"

"I say Guardians of the Galaxy volume 2."

"Great! I enjoyed it too! Chris Pratt's really handsome."

"Yeah, he is. There are three Chris's in the Marvel Universe, as what I've heard. Chris Hemsworth for Thor, Chris Evans for Captain America, and Chris Pratt."

"I know who your Chris is," Mom smirks.

"Who?" She better says Chris Evans.

"CHRIStian Grey!" She laughs and my lips form a straight line.

"Mom," my tone of voice is a warning.

She smiles, "Dear, you have to let me express what I feel. Christian's a great guy and his intentions to you are pure. I know you are focused on your career and you want to build a name for yourself but I don't think falling in love can be a hindrance to that. Let yourself fall in love. Give that good man a chance."

Remembering Christian's gestures for the past days, I can't help but appreciate. I know that I don't return the feelings but that doesn't mean I wasn't moved.

I tell her, "I'll see".

And the word "hope" in her bones illuminates.

ooOoo

One hour at work and all I do is staring at the thing placed beside my desktop. My thumbs graze the blue pen I've been holding then biting from time to time. I try to figure out what this means but I don't seem to get it. Christian has found another way to slowly break down my walls once more.

It's a jar six inches long and inside it are stones; plain and glittering, big and small, opposite but pulls it together in a beautiful way. Its neck has a pastel pink ribbon wrapped around it and outside in a paper describing me once more with a quote.

" _ **She never looked nice. She looked like art and art isn't supposed to look nice, it's supposed to make you feel something." – Rainbow Rowell, Eleanor and Park**_

It's a visual masterpiece and the quote just gets to me like what the last one did. What is Christian doing? Suddenly a languid twist occurs in my head. It's like I am considering that his intentions are sincere. I stand up from my station and head to his office on the top floor bringing the gift with me.

Clementine gives me the permission but I can see how small her smile is. I didn't mind it though.

As I reach his office, Andrea coldly guides me inside.

His coat is placed on his seat and his back is facing me. I can see that his clothes are not ironed well and that his hair is a mess. Even from a distance, I can sense a huge amount of stress. He's talking to someone over the phone so I just stand until he ends the call.

"No! No! You must find her! Find her please! I am losing my shit! Find her!"

I flinch at that. He's usually composed and so far from this.

"I don't care if you're gonna break the law but just find her. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

He ends the call and lets out a disappointed sigh. He turns around and pauses when he finally sees my presence. He becomes conscious and gradually calms down. I return his gaze but never be the one to speak first.

"Ana, what are you doing here?"

"Are you okay, Mr. Grey?"

His already distorted emotions became worse.

I correct, "Are you okay, Christian?"

He slowly relaxes as he sits down his chair and orders, "Can you please sit and tell me something, Anastasia?"

I sit then ask, "Tell you what?"

"Anything . . . just anything to make me forget" I notice the dark circles showing like grey Crayola under his eyes.

"What?"

"Like what you like. Uhm . . . history? Anything that comes up in your mind."

Anything that comes up in my mind?

"Well, if I were given the chance to travel back in time, I would go back to the 1920's. It's just that F. Scott Fitzgerald just has that power to engulf me with his words and like Gatsby, it was like I was denying reality. I imagined myself in his book like one of those women enjoying the party. I would have these wonderful hair dresses and I would just dance the whole night with fireworks. It just seemed happy and it's nice to be like that even though in the back of your mind problems are lining up."

He turns quiet and gazes at me like _that_ again.

"Christian, you're looking at me like that again."

He smiles, "You're beautifully random, Miss Steele."

I make an effort to stop my smile.

Who would've thought that what I said would be effective? He's now relaxed, problems still evident but he can seem to manage now.

"I don't mean to be intrusive but what's keeping you upset?"

He stares at me for a while before taking a deep breath to answer, "It's because of my nephew."

"Your nephew?" I googled everything about my boss but never found a record of a nephew.

"I trust you, Ana and I know you won't disclose this information to anybody else so I'm telling you: Elliott has a thirteen year old illegitimate son and he ran away from home. He's been hiding for five days and my security can't find him. My brother was sixteen when he got this girl pregnant. He didn't take responsibility until now. The girl's married with new children and that added up to the boy's issues.

When I built my company I finally supported him all the way and during my spare time I get to be his uncle and . . ." he pauses.

"And?" I prompt.

"Am I not enough? Am I not enough for him to straighten up his life? I know his father's treating him like shit and his mother's lacking time for him but can't he recognize that his uncle loves him?"

And in that moment I realize that I've been defining Christian as my boss and not the human being he is. He looks so hurt right now and so vulnerable that all I can do is sit down and let him vent because he needs it. I've been telling myself that he's a CEO but he's more than just that: he's an uncle concerned for the welfare of his poor nephew.

He's human too.

Then I spend hours just listening to him talk all day long about how he hates his brother but still can't resist to be his best friend. He talks about the times he spent with his nephew: the sports and the fun. He talks about how he feels like he's been missing out life since he's too busy.

He talks about everything. He talks about everything until there's nothing left to talk about.

"Are you okay now?"

Smiling at me he answers, "Yes, I am."

I believe him. In contrast to the man I've seen earlier he's now more composed and energized. He is back to smiling confidently and it just simply shows that the weight in his shoulders has disappeared; torn down by each word he chose to let out.

Since we're staring at each other I decide to shake my thoughts away and tell him the reason why I'm here, "Christian, this jar though . . . it's beautiful and the quote? It is too. Thank you so much."

He raises his brow, "You think those are just stones inside?"

"Huh?"

He gets the jar from me and grins, "Remember when you told me the list of romantic stuffs you consider? Didn't you say anything about stones that have travelled? Well, these are rocks from different parts of the world, Ana and my team picked them up for you."

Shock envelopes me. How can his sweet actions be so overwhelming?

He opens the jar and gets a few stones then places them on his desk. He explains, "These rocks are from Philippines, United Kingdom, Africa, Australia, Czech Republic . . ." There is too many. I don't recall all the countries that he have mentioned since some of them are unfamiliar. I look at that stones on his desk and they're forming a message now.

DATE ME.

I look at up at Christian and he's looking nervous. Slowly ever slowly I nod my head and his lips form upward.

He smiles to himself, looking like he just won the lottery. He looks extremely happy and who am I to destroy that? I just stare at him with no words to let go.

"What are you thinking, Ana?"

"Christian, I think you are beautifully random."

ooOoo

The next day I look my best at work. I am wearing my white dress formal enough to be presented at work and shown for our date tonight. I am inspired to do my work and I don't let Jade Lauren and the other girls kill me with their stare. I become my normal self, singing while working.

I don't know but the hours seem so slow today. I am usually the kind of person who is so happy about having to spend a lot of time rendering service but for the first time in forever, I thought about how exciting the day's gonna be when work is over.

The hours end like a turtle finally reaching the finish line in a race. I grab my bag and wear my charcoal shoes ready to go. I check my phone.

 **From: Mr. Grey**

 **See you tonight, Ana. Can't wait to go out with you.**

I smile at that and as I'm about to go out Clementine calls me.

"Ana?"

"Yes?"

"May I have a word with you?"

Somehow my nerves start to shake and the first drop of sweat comes out from my forehead. Clementine looks ice cold and she's not like this. My heart beats fast as I walk towards her. She gestures for me to sit down and we're facing each other awkwardly, her stance conveying the message that she's the authority here.

"Ana, how's work?"

"It's fine, Ma'am. Uhm . . . why am I here? Did I do something wrong?"

She breathes, "Do you want me to be frank with you?"

"Yes, Ma'am, be as frank as possible." If I did something wrong with the employee's payroll then I am going to face the consequences.

"Anastasia, I see your capabilities and your credentials are beyond what a manager or company can ever ask for. I see how you work so hard and the drive keeps on getting intense every single day. Ana, I believe in you but . . . please be professional."

"Huh?"

"I defended you from Jade Lauren because I thought you are innocent. Anastasia, please don't take this personally. I am only concerned as a manager. Please stop your affair with Mr. Grey. It's not fair with everybody else."

And just like that cold water was splashed all over my body.

Clementine explains, "From your hiring method, it's not normal. Ana, it's not fair. Regardless of your ability, I cannot tolerate this kind of behaviour. I see so much potential in you and if I ever get promoted I know you'll be the one to take my place. Please don't ruin that chance by having romantic relations with the owner of the company. I know it's you, Ana. He played a song during the event and you hum that song every day at work and who gave you that jar? It's him. I was there when Taylor placed it on your desk."

Why do I feel chastised?

I try to defend myself, "Ma'am, I will still do my job well and—"

"Ana, it's this: date Christian and leave your career the company, or live your career in the company and don't date Christian. It's against rules and we are expected to obey the guidelines."

I don't say anything.

"I hope you don't take this too negatively. Count this as a motherly advice. Things will fall down if you keep doing this. Dating the boss is not a joke especially if you have a goal to reach the heights of your career."

That's when I realize something.

Despite the vulnerability, the laughter, and the beautiful moments, he's still the CEO of the company I work for. Would I trade my dream for a guy I am starting to be attracted to? Would I trade all those years of endurance? I am all dolled up from head to toe but Clementine just reminded me something.

A reality check.

He's the boss and I'm still a nobody. It couldn't be.

I don't mean to break his heart but I have to.

Sending him a text message:

 **To: Mr. Grey**

 **Christian, I am really sorry. I know that I said yes but this is wrong. I am so sorry. I can't go out with you tonight. Not tonight. Not ever. I'm sorry.**

 **A/N: Whooo! 150 favorites? 125 reviews? 350 followers? You guys make my exhaustion go away. To be honest, I am tired right now but your response motivate me to write the new chapter. You are very amazing!**

 **This chapter showcases Ana's relationship with her mother and as well as a tender moment with Christian. What can you say about her impulsive decision right at the end?**

 **Tell me guys. It means a lot to me.**

 **THANK YOU.**

 **Margo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note posted below.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Twenties**

 **CHRISTIAN**

 **From: Anastasia**

 **Christian, I'm really sorry. I know that I said yes but this is wrong. I am so sorry. I can't go out with you tonight. Not tonight. Not ever. I'm sorry.**

This has got to be a joke. I spent almost two weeks just to get her to say yes but what happened? My fingers tap the wooden table and I can tell my frustration based on the tempo they project, like drumsticks intensifying the stressful notes of a song that went wrong unexpectedly. My tongue sticks to the roof of my mouth and I glare at the message I got. How can she do this? I can't explain the amount of frustration I'm feeling.

"Earth to Christian!" Suddenly I realize that I'm still discussing an issue with Mia.

"I'm sorry, Mia." I say too seriously.

She rolls her eyes, "What's wrong now? Is it about Matt? Did they find him dead?"

"Mia! Of course not! This is a completely different subject matter I'm thinking about."

My little sister breathes a sigh of relief, "For a moment I thought we would greet our nephew's dead body and Elliott would regret his decision forever. I mean he ran away with a strange teenage girl. She could be a murderer!"

"We're gonna find him, Mia." To be honest, I am incredibly stressed about Matt, our nephew and I thought that for a while I get to forget all about this since Ana's finally going out with me. Why did she join the list of things that stress me out?

I become restless. I know that something happened. She's not gonna change her mind that quick if something didn't happen.

"Christian, you are freaking me out. What's wrong?"

"It's about a girl, okay? And she just cancelled our date!"

Mia's eyes widen and she shakes her head, "You? Date? What?"

I lick my lips and stare at the wall on my right side, "Mia, I know what you're thinking right now, but I know what I am doing. She's . . . she's . . . she's . . . shit! She's amazing! I thought she was giving me a chance."

"Okay, hold up! Am I in another planet right now? Since when do you date? You're like going out with different women every two weeks!"

"Mia, I don't need you to remind me of my past."

"What? That's your past now?"

Isn't that what it's like? When you meet the one and she becomes your future, then everything before her becomes a past you'd never like to go back to, since it didn't make sense because she wasn't there.

"Mia, I'm just disappointed." I breathe out a heavy sigh.

"You do like her, don't you? I can see it in you. To be honest, I never thought someone would say no to you. You are rich, handsome, and rich again. You know what? I already like this girl."

Mia's becoming her usual noisy self so what I do is get lost with my thoughts. I count all the possible reasons why and it seems like I can find a million. It could be that she heard a rumor about me, she overthought about me being her boss, or worst, she has a date with another man tonight.

Then that thought sends me the worst kind of electricity. All the hairs on my skin raise and my heart pounds violently as I imagine her with another guy. I envision her laughing with that stranger and kissing him until the morning sun and it sends my hands to form into a fist. No, that will never happen!

"Mia, can we see each other again tomorrow?"

"Why? You need to go somewhere?"

I stand up and fix my suit, "I'm going on a date."

Then I call my team and Carla (maybe she's part of my team now) and the plan has been set. There will be a date.

ooOoo

Since when did I become like this? Seriously though; I am whipped. I am acting like a different person. These kinds of stuffs used to disgust me a long time ago. Hearts and flowers, no, I mean quotations, traveling rocks, and singing a song used to be too cheesy but that was before I met her.

I am dressed in my brown suit and I believe I look fine enough for her. Fuck! Grey, when did you start becoming self-conscious?

Then the doorknob twists and she enters—the sun finally enters the room. How can she do this to me? How can she make me feel the most alive when I can't breathe around her?

"Mom, I can't date Christian!" She's about to continue but then stops on her tracks when she switches the lights on. Then she drops her bag and she turns around to inspect the house. Her hand covers her mouth and with that I've given myself a round of applause. This has officially been a success.

Their apartment just turned into a party room during the 1920's. There are feathers everywhere with crystalized decoration. It was glitz and glamour all the way, like how Jay Gatsby would make his parties elegant enough so that Daisy would show up. The vintage music adds more authenticity to his little time travel I've given her. She wants to be in this era, right?

She wants it, she gets it. That's the rule with me.

There's a table in the middle and the food is lavish, prepared by an international cook I know. Of course, there's wine as well.

"Christian, what is all this?" She finally speaks.

I walk towards her offering my arm, "You said you can't go out with me so let's not go out then. Let's just stay inside. An indoor date would not make much difference."

She takes my arm and I escort her to the table. She sits down, still convincing herself that their apartment turned into the internal view of The Great Gatsby party.

She bites her lip and I have to stop breathing again. How can she turn me on that fast? I can imagine her sweating, moaning, and screaming out my name underneath me as I push all the way inside her. I brush away those thoughts since I am taking it step by step. Ana deserves so much more than to receive lust.

I crease my brows when I notice her eyes almost glimmering.

"Ana, are you okay?"

"It's just that . . . just . . ."

"What?" Then that's when I demand, "What happened to made you change your mind?"

She just stares at me.

"What?" I press, my voice being bossy.

"Clementine gave me an ultimatum. Okay, everyone's been unkind to me. I just stay professional since I don't want to stoop down to their level but they're getting out of line. They look at me as if I'm a slut, Jade Lauren especially. Clementine said that it's unfair to date you and if I want to date you I should transfer to another company or something like that."

Motherfucker! Suddenly the boss in me is back. Right now I am inside my office counting the infrastructures in Seattle while thinking of my employees. Anger engulfs me as I see how Ana looks like she's been through so much hurt for the weeks she's been working for the company.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

She just looks down . . . while biting her lip.

Okay, we're on a date and she's not becoming difficult for me to handle. I don't have to ruin this night because of anger. I am gonna make sure that all those employees in the Human Resources Department would get fired. I don't care; they're being tyrants to her and that's violation against someone's morals. It's a valid reason for termination.

They're gonna face my wrath tomorrow.

Today, though, it's just me and her. It's just me and her.

"We're in the 20's right now, Miss Steele and I am pretty sure you know that Jay Gatsby is pretentious. So can we be like him?"

"What do you mean?" She finally looks up.

"Can we be pretentious only for tonight? Can we be just Christian Grey and just Anastasia Steele, no boss and employee? Can it just be the two of us? Only for tonight,"

I plead and she gives me a small smile.

"Okay."

Then we start talking about everything. Mostly she just starts talking and I do the listening. She talks about all the books she's read and how she gets lost in time upon reading them. She also imparts that there's nothing more intimate than being able to peek into someone's thoughts. I continue eating while she just talks and talks and talks. My eyes never leave her face.

This is what I've never understood before:

I guess everything's in detail when you are in love with someone. You remember the smallest things about them and you notice every mole, every freckle and mark its spot even when it's concealed. Even the words with no sense can be made meaningful and memorable just as long as she's the one who said it.

She gets tired of talking and smiles awkwardly.

I smile at her, "Where do you want me to take you? Name any country."

"I'd like to go to places like Somalia or Angola or maybe even Istanbul."

That gets my attention, "That's rather unusual. Most girls aim Paris or Venice but why those places?"

"Well, I'd like to go to places where I'll be able to help those who are in need. One way that could help alleviate the struggles people face."

God! Why is she doing this? She's making me like her more and more.

Then again I say, "You are beautifully random."

She giggles and replies, "Enough about me. What about you? Tell me something."

"What do you want to know?"

"Your favourites? Favourite color? Favourite movie? Favourite leisure activity?"

"Blue. James Bond Franchise. Playing the piano."

She scowls, "I was trying to make the conversation long! You didn't have to answer that directly! You could've answered it like one by one!"

"Then let's answer it one by one."

Ana laughs like wind chimes.

"My favourite color's blue because they're the color of your eyes."

She turns silent and her cheeks turn red.

"Dance with me?"

"I don't know how to dance."

"Then I will lead the way."

I grew up watching my mother and father dance even during normal nights when the lights are off and they thought we're sleeping.

Ana takes my hand and she relentlessly chuckles when I lead her into dancing the 20's rhythm. The music is jolly like how the parties should be portrayed. We dance joyfully and she really doesn't know how to dance. I find it adorable when she couldn't get even the easiest steps.

Suddenly the 20's vibe turns away when a modern song plays. All the joyful and funny steps are forgotten as the Ed Sheeran song plays. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist. The space is minimal and we're so close that she could catch my breath.

 **You look so wonderful in your dress. I love your hair like that.**

 **The way it falls on the side of your neck, down your shoulders and back.**

 **We are surrounded by all of these lies and people who talk too much.**

 **You got that kind of look in your eyes as if no one knows anything but us.**

 **Should this be the last thing I see?**

 **I want you to know it's enough for me.**

 **All that you are is all that I'll ever need.**

 **So in love.**

 **You look so beautiful in this light, your silhouette over me.**

 **The way it brings out the blue in your eyes, it's the Tenerife Sea.**

As the song plays, I can't help but realize that it expresses all the words I feel for her. We're seeing each other eye to eye and I've never felt such strong force like this before. When she held on to me and I held on to her and our feet moved slowly, it's when I realized that I really am in love with her.

She bites her lip.

"Don't do that. Don't bite your lip."

"Why?"

"It makes me want to do this."

With no further ado I press my lips into hers and she's frozen. She kisses me back though as soon as she gets over the shock. Then our lips move in synchrony. My hands hold her waist tighter. Then the kiss turns passionate, deeper than what I've intended it to be. As I taste her even deeper, the better it felt. It feels like heaven and I ascend even more when I slide my tongue across her lower lip and she grants me access.

Our tongues dance together and she is tempting me more and more. The two of us are taking steps until I press her against the wall, locking her sides with both of my arms. We kiss passionately for minutes and I know that if I go farther then we would end up in bed today and I know she'll regret it after it happened.

I pull away and laugh a little when I realize we're both catching our breaths in the same pace.

"Wow," she mutters eyes lazy but fired up.

"Wow indeed."

After that kiss, I realize how wrong it was for me to kiss other women casually in the past. I used to have sex just to fulfil my needs and kisses don't mean anything for me. Ana, though, it's more than just two lips making contact: it's concealing a secret that nobody else knows. For the first time in years I've felt like what I did was wrong.

I give her another kiss but light this time.

When she pulls away, I kiss her nose then her forehead.

I'm a reformed man and I'm never letting her go.

 **Author's Note: I just got 30 reviews from my last chapter! Guys, THANK YOU!**

 **Sorry for some errors in the stories. I'll do my very best not to have errors again. I hope you're still reading despite it though. Lol. I sound weird right now but anyways, I just loved writing this chapter. I hope you like it. Your reactions the last chapter were priceless. Yes, they're being bullies to our baby Ana but Christian's gonna do something, of course.**

 **Thanks for the favorites and follows.**

 **Reviews good or bad are appreciated. *whispers* But I appreciate good more.**

 **Hahaha.**

 **Margo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note posted below.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Breathless**

Neatly ironed clothes, formal demeanour, well-organized files are just some of the things you'll notice on someone who's applying for a job. It's hard to believe that I am once like them and it's only been like three weeks. Payroll's kind of laid back right now so what I'm doing is assisting in the recruitment part of the day. The company needs CPA's in the finance department and we're doing our best to find the best candidates.

Sadly all my excitement's thrown out of the window when Jade Lauren overtakes all the work to do. She's acting like she's the only one capable of doing what needs to be done. I'm supposed to call out names but she'll interrupt like she doesn't trust my capacity to speak.

I know she's doing this on purpose but I am letting it slide. I won't lose my professionalism just because someone bullies me.

As Jade Lauren does every single job, I get lost to the flashbacks of the event last time. It seems like my lips have been marked and one way or another, Christian's presence have graced them. He's been here already and that will never forgotten.

Last night was a dream come true. Clementine talked to me and I cancelled the date but without expectations Christian was already there and the whole apartment turned into the party room of Jay Gatsby. Christian and I pretended that we're just two normal people and my heart was overwhelmed when I realized that he's the one I want to talk to every second of the day. There's something about him that never lands me to boredom. When we danced, when we kissed, I just felt . . . alive.

He still hasn't arrived in the office. Normally I would hate myself for checking if he's already here, but I can't help it anymore. Christian's starting to grow on me and regardless of what they say I am completely intrigued by him.

I don't love him but I think I am starting to.

Jade Lauren then stands beside me making me feel like I am one of the shortest girls who ever existed. She has extremely long legs and she could be in a Guess ad. I clear my throat and try to stand up with a straight spine.

She starts, "You were once like them, Ana. You were an innocent applicant."

"Are you starting with me again, Jade Lauren? Please don't. Let's be professional here."

She snorts, "Professional? How do you even know that word?"

"Jade, please . . ." My patience is running out.

She rolls her eyes and her glimmering bloody red lipstick highlights her dark persona, "I respect these applicants more than I respect you. They know how to fight fair unlike you. Ana, you don't have to act innocent. Everybody knows how much you love being fucked by the boss."

This is borderline harassment. I refuse to be treated like this anymore. I know that I don't deserve this. I have never done anything that made them hate me. How can they do this to me?

In the moment, red is all I see. I don't care if there are applicants and I don't care if she's going to think so low of me. I am done of reiterating the truth when they don't want to listen. Instead, I am going to give them the lie that they've been dreading to hear. They want this lie then they're gonna get this lie.

My voice turns vicious when I say, "Actually Jade, I get where the jealousy is coming from. Christian's a insatiable lover. He can't ever get enough of me. His skin feels like the softest fabric and when he comes, he comes loud and in symphony. Yes Jade, doesn't it hurt to know that it's not you who he's fucking?"

Jade looks like I just slapped her and her strong aura just waivers.

"You have to know that all he screams out is my name after a date night under the stars. He's running out of words and we've been doing it one round . . . two rounds . . . three rounds until he's nudging me and I can't feel it because of the numbness. He gives me pleasure and it's me, Jade, not you. Guess what? Sucks to be you."

She looks very humiliated and I can confirm that she's had a crush on him and her ego's hit when he's showing interest in me. I have to admit that I enjoy doing this to her. She looks like she could use multiple slaps just so she can believe what's happening.

"Excuse me," I turn around to go back to the HR quarters but the unthinkable happens.

Right in front of the applicants and the receptionist, Jade extends her long legs and I stumble upon them. I wail in pain as my face meets the floor violently. My arms sting a little and worst pain is coming from the lower portion of my leg. The entire floor is silent and I've never felt this kind of feeling before; a potpourri of anger, embarrassment, and pity all at once. I sit down the floor with my vision completely turning dark. My nails tap the floor as if they're ready to claw Jade to death.

Speaking of the bitch, Jade is laughing to herself while the receptionist looks like she feels the biggest sympathy for me but at the same time she's frozen at her spot. I don't know why but she's appearing to be scared. I look back and the applicants looked empathetic and some sadistic.

I glance at Jade who's smiling like a witch who finally killed her captive, and gradually her expression changes into fear—the worst kind of fear.

Looking at the direction where she's horrified to look at, I see no other than Christian with the hardest expression on his face. He's staring at her as if he wants to mutilate her limb by limb. His phone is almost crushed by the grip of his angry hands—veins visible even from miles away.

He walks and walks and Jade is already shaking.

I almost think that Christian will shout at her and she will feel very humiliated but what he did next seemed like a punch to her gut.

Christian sits down right next to me and gets my charcoal colored shoe. Like Cinderella's prince, he slides the shoe to my left foot and he faces me with such strength and softness, that he personifies the oxymoron of a man scorned and in love at the same time. He whispers, "Are you okay?"

I slowly nod and when he offers his hand, I take it with no hesitation.

We stand up and Christian spats on Jade's face, "Why did you do this to Miss Steele?"

"I didn't do it!"

He screams, "I SAW YOU! DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Her voice trembles, "I-I'm sorry, Sir. This will never happen again."

Christian laughs bitterly, "What's your name?"

"Huh?" She's acting like Christian must know her name.

"Are you deaf? Or are you that stupid to forget your own name?"

"Jade Lauren James"

With his expressionless face he announces in front of everybody, "Jade Lauren James, you're officially fired. Leave. Now." His tone was harsh and icy.

"No, Sir, give me a chance," Oh, she's crying now.

Still he shouts on top of his lungs, "LEAVE NOW!"

With muffled cries, she does.

As we watch her I can still feel the wrath enveloping Christian's being. It's almost as if he's having a hard time to breathe. Something tells me he isn't done yet.

He announces, "The application is postponed. All of you come back tomorrow. I don't tolerate these malicious events in my company. With all due respect please go home." Everybody complies and Christian marches his way to the HR department still holding my hand. Taylor's behind us and for some reason, despite the anxiety of the moment I feel sheer safety.

"Mr. Grey, good morning! What is this?" Clementine grimaces at the sight of Christian holding my hand.

"Clementine, I don't want things to be this way but you have overstepped the boundaries in this company. You don't have the right to intervene in my personal life! Most of all, you can't tolerate the bullying that's been going on in this department. I just fired Jade Lauren since it already arose to physical attack. If you're the great manager you claim yourself to be then why doesn't harmony exist here? Tell me! TELL ME!"

My manager's always been a composed woman but right now she looks like she's about to melt.

"Mr. Grey, I apologize but I think Anastasia is a bad influence to you."

Christian laughs bitterly and shakes his head again and again, "Who is the boss, Clementine?"

"You are."

"Who owns the company?"

"You"

"Who is the CEO?"

"You"

"Who are you?"

"I am Clementine Lodge, Manager of the HR Department"

"Exactly! Who are you?"

She purses her lips.

"You're no one, Clementine. You are no one! And right now? You're just Clementine Lodge. You are no longer the Manager of the HR Department."

Her eyes widen in too much shock. "NO! NO! NO! You cannot take this away from me! This isn't a valid reason! Just because of this whore?!"

"You call her whore again and I will make sure you won't ever get another job somewhere! This is a valid termination! You've tolerated bullying within the vicinities of this room. What kind of a leader does that? You know what the other girls are doing to her but you refused to send a report! Clementine, YOU ARE FIRED!"

She is about to burst in tears.

Christian then announces to the whole floor, "All of you here! If you don't want to be fired like these women then be professional! If something like this happens again, I will make sure that every single one of you will get fired! UNDERSTOOD?"

Everybody nods in unison and even I am shaken at how furious he is right now. Angry is not even the word to describe him. Christian Grey is wrathful.

We watch Taylor usher crying Clementine out while Christian drags me out of the office. He leads me to the elevator and up to his office on the top floor. Andrea looks confused and stops herself from greeting us a good morning since it's obvious that nothing good happened today. From time to time I glance at Christian and he's getting redder and redder with veins about to pop out any minute. Sweat is running down from the sides of his forehead and I can tell that he needs to punch something.

He sits me down the leather couch once we're inside and he gets something from a drawer. It's a transparent box with betadine, cotton balls, alcohol, and it takes me a moment to realize that it's a first aid kit.

I check myself and my right knee is bleeding. I only become aware of the pain the moment I know that I'm wounded.

Christian kneels before me as he nurses my wound. I flinch a little since I don't want to scream since it's going to make him angrier than he is. Again and again he will say, "Ana, I am so sorry. I am really sorry." As the bleeding stops and the last thing he needs to do is put a band-aid, he still apologizes.

He takes a moment to look at my knee and screams "FUCK!" before throwing the first aid kit to the corner. I don't even wince anymore.

I feel bad for him right now and it hurts me to see him like this, "Christian, stop!"

"ANA! I AM FUCKING MAD AT MYSELF. DO YOU HEAR ME? I am so fucking mad right now! Look at what they've done to you! If only I appeared earlier then this wouldn't have happened. If only that fucking client didn't have to call for an emergency meeting then things wouldn't have turned out to be like this!"

"It's just a small wound, Christian."

"THEY HURT YOU! THEY FUCKING HURT YOU!"

His face is red and he is pacing back and forth, not knowing what to do to calm himself down. He mutters under his breath, "This is the first time I've been so angry like this. I should've thrown them like trash before this day started. I shouldn't have been the formal CEO inviting them for a meeting to sign the termination papers, so that they may have a courteous exit. Fuck! Why do I have to be stupid?"

"Christian, stop it," I stand up from the couch.

"No, I can't stop! I AM NOT DONE YET! WHERE ARE THEY? THEY DESERVE SO MUCH MORE! I WILL RUIN THEM! I WILL RUIN—" That's when I press my lips to his.

He's frozen as my lips move fiercely. My kiss says "thank you" and "I care for you" all over again and it takes him a moment to respond. There is tension in the way he holds the back of my neck. I can sense the anger but as he gets lost in the kiss, I can feel his temper soften. Our lips move perfectly and I moan a little when he bites my lower lip seductively.

I pull away to gasp for air for a second before reattaching my lips to his. We kiss and kiss and kiss until his lips move his way down to my neck. I tremble in pleasure since his breath invites me home.

We're looking at each other now and all the anger is gone. He's slightly red still but there is calmness in his eyes. He's pacified and somehow I am feeling alright.

That's when he said it, "I'm so in love with you, Anastasia Steele. I am so in love."

I say nothing but kiss him again but this time more chaste.

He says it again, "I love you."

I open my mouth to say something but no words come out.

"You don't have to say anything yet. I will wait for the day you'll say you love me too. I will wait however long it takes."

That's when I realize that he's worthy of every single chance.

I will give myself the chance to love him too.

 **A/N: How is the update?**

 **Looking at the stats, I am like so happy right now. You guys complete my day and it amazes me how I get 30 reviews almost per chapter. I am jumping like a little girl right now. Thank you for the 400 followers. Thanks for the reviews! Thank you for the favorites! I just love updating this story because of YOU.**

 **And HR bitches are gone. What's next to happen?**

 **Tune in.**

 **Margo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note posted below.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Perfect**

"You should've told me that! I would've gone there and drag them out by pulling their hair!" Mom is furious as I tell her the story behind the Band-Aid on my knee. She is in distress and that's why I didn't tell her in the first place. I know that she'll get hurt knowing that people are being cruel towards me.

"Mom, it's done now. Christian took care of them. They're fired."

She questions, "Why did it come to a point like this? I spent many years taking good care of your skin and look at that! How can another girl just inflict pain on you like that? I have to see them! I need to see them! No one scratches the skin of my baby girl!"

I tell her again, "Mom, Christian fired them. It's okay now."

She sits down right next to me while I sip the milk cocoa that she prepared for me. She rests her hand on my thigh and asks with full of concern, "Are you sure that it's okay now? If this happens again tell your momma, okay? I will punch them one by one."

I place my head on her shoulder and inhale her wondrous scent. "It's okay now, Mom."

Mom is silent for a while before she opens up, "My prayers have all been answered because of Christian, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that I won't get to live forever and someday I am going to leave you but I hope that when I do someone is there to give you the things you deserve the most. I am not talking about cars or money or mansion or a valiant career, I am talking about endless respect and unconditional love. I look into Christian and I can see a man who is going to be with you until the end. He will protect you, take care of you, and love you even in the times you are not the most lovable."

I don't say anything though. I normally would rebut and claim that she's going crazy again, but I finally see the potential in him.

Mom continues, "I'll be the happiest when the two of you become officially together."

My mouth opens to respond but someone knocks on the door first.

"Let me get it. You have a wound."

I roll my eyes, "Mom, I just have a wound. I am not amputated. I can walk."

She lets me open the door and just like before there's no one there but a box on the floor. This must be something from Christian again. The difference now is the box is much bigger and that its flesh color makes it look classy. I untie the white ribbon and I am too struck by what's inside.

It's an emerald green colored evening gown with silver stilettos. The jewelry set matches the color of the gown and I hug it close to my chest. I get inside the house and like me Mom can't believe it too. She swings the gown again extremely happy that someone just gave it for me to wear.

There's a small paper and it reads:

" **Nothing that's worthwhile is ever easy. Remember that." – Nicholas Sparks, Message in a Bottle**

 **Tomorrow night. 7 pm.**

 **Christian Grey**

He's asking me to go out with him and that gives me a carefree grin. There will be neither Clementine nor Jade Lauren. Most of all, there will be no Ana with thoughts full of doubts. It's just me him tomorrow night at seven.

ooOoo

I step out of the apartment building wearing the emerald green dress like it's going to be a dazzling night. I look as if I am invited to a red carpet event and I think that's a good sign. My hair's curled up like a doll and my makeup as what Mom claims, "It's like this so that your beauty will be enhanced."

At exactly 7 in the evening he's already waiting in front of the apartment building. His silver Volvo stands out among all other cars that have been parked. He rests his back against the door of his car and as soon as he notices my presence, he doesn't blink even just once. He eyes me from head to toe and I do the same with him.

As usual he rocks his grey colored suit and his tousled bronze hair reminds me of the messy lines I scribble in the back of my notebook when class becomes unbearable. His red lips form into a huge smile and it gets even bigger when I stand near to him.

"Wow! You look . . ."

I raise my brow playfully, "Beautiful? Pretty? Cute?"

"Perfect," he finishes his sentence and all I can do is smile.

Christian grabs my hand and gives a quick kiss to my knuckles. He leads me inside his car and I give Taylor a small nod, acknowledging his presence. I look outside the window and Seattle's really beautiful. All the bright lights just remind me of the beautiful side of this world. That's when I have the thought that in the darkness I've ventured, Christian is the bright light.

Speaking of him he intertwines his fingers with mine and it just feels natural.

I spot him look at me like that again so I ask, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're so perfect that I don't even know if I deserve this."

I respond my resting my cheek against his chest. He freezes at first but wraps his arms around my relaxed body.

Mom once told me that there are guys who seem to be cheesy in public but when it's just the two of you, he becomes distant and doesn't like to talk about romance. Then there's this other kind of guy who appears to be stoic, distant, and cold in front of a lot to people, but when it comes to being alone with his girl, the sweetness becomes overpowering. Christian belongs to the latter.

The car stops in front of a harbour and I raise my brow at that.

"Shall we, Miss Anastasia?" I take his hand as he leads me to the dock where a table for two awaits with two men with their violin. I don't even know what to say. Christian's really outdone himself with this one.

The view is perfect! Yachts are everywhere and the lights just reflect on the water. The wind kisses my skin softly and it makes Christian's hair even wilder. The leaves dance and I don't know if I contain this anymore. This is the definition of perfect and not me. The two of us sit down and eat and talk about everything.

The two violinists play some songs loud enough to be heard but low enough for Christian and me to hear each other.

I just can't stop looking around. The night sky is perfect and the bushes, the shrubs just know how to play with the wind. The dock's completely changed as petals are to be stepped on. I am sure Christian knows how perfect this is.

"Christian, this is unbelievable!"

He smiles tenderly, "Believe it, Ana."

All I can do is smile.

Everything is already fine until the two violinists make the event more serene than it already is. They play my favourite song and it makes me smile wider. "Feels Like Home" fills the air and it reminds me of the time Christian played the piano and everybody sang along.

I ask, "When did you learn how to play the piano?"

"I learned to play the piano since I was four. I don't know why but it just speaks to me."

I smile, "Did you learn to play the song because of me?"

"I already know how to play that song. In fact, I played it during my mom and dad's wedding anniversary at the Grand Hotel three years ago. That was a crazy night! A lot of people got drunk and Mom and Dad made out in front of everybody!"

Then I cannot speak anymore. I just can't. This seems so impossible. It's really impossible!

"Ana, are you okay?"

I shake my head again and again, "Christian . . ."

"What is it?" He's really worried.

And I tell him . . .

 _The Grand Hotel, Three years ago_

 _It's difficult when you have finals exam to think about and you have to work at the same time. I can't complain about it though since I need this for my future. I've been working as a part time waitress in this luxurious hotel and it's really tiring since I only get three hours of sleep a day. My colleagues have given up since they have multiple jobs as well but me? I have no right to give up. This is for me and my mom._

 _Tonight's shift is interesting since we're serving a very private party for a couple who's celebrating their anniversary. There are too many people and they look fancy. I smile as I look at them. One day I am going to understand how it feels like._

 _As I give drinks to the guests a song starts to play and the couple starts to dance._

 _Everyone can identify the depth of life they feel towards each other. The song starts to play and the tune just gets to me. It's a beautiful moment when the song plays with the couple dancing with each other like it's the first time. I ask my colleague about the name of the song and he replies, "Feels Like Home"._

 _I simply nod and think, "I just found my favourite song."_

 _My mom may not be able to find a love like this since Dad was taken too early from us but I know that one day I will find this kind of romance with someone. As soon as I establish a name for myself then the right man will come and sweep me off my feet._

 _The piano's played so smoothly but it's too bad that I can only see the back of the player. He has copper hair though and his posture is unmistakably classy. The song ends and when the player almost faces us, Jose calls for my attention._

 _I spend the entire night humming the tune of the song._

Christian and I gaze into each other as if we can't believe that our paths have crossed multiple times already yet we haven't met until now. He is looking at me incredulously and the staring game ends when he leans in to give me a deep kiss. Our lips mold together in the purest way. The kiss tells us that we've found each other and this time paths have already crossed.

I pull away and he kisses my forehead reverently.

Silence follows until my eyes feel attraction to the yachts.

"Those are beautiful. I've never been to a yacht before."

His face still shocked and peaceful at the same time grabs me by the hand and smiles, "Let's go then?"

"Huh? No! I'm just joking!"

He playfully asks, "Uh-huh? So you've been to a yacht before?"

"No, I—"

"Let's go" He holds my hand and leads me to the biggest yacht called, "The Grace".

"Christian, isn't this trespassing?"

He laughs out loud, "Oh Miss Steele, all of these yachts are mine."

ooOoo

Christian takes control of the yacht while I feel the huge amount of wind hitting me in all the right spots. I giggle to myself when the evening gown flies so wildly and my hair has now been ruined. Christian continues to sail and I can hear him laughing as well. The yacht moves to a direction where the wind goes stronger and it makes me laugh even harder. I step up the rails, taking my heels off first of course.

I find joy under the orange lights and above its reflection on the waters.

At some point the yacht stops moving and Christian moves behind me. He wraps his arms around my waists then rests his chin on my shoulder giving me a kiss on the neck.

I giggle since it tickles.

He teases me when he breathes into my neck again and again and I laugh more.

I then take the time to look at him and I pinch his nose.

"What are you doing?" he asks with a strange voice.

"This is what you do to me: you take my breath away."

He smiles sheepishly and grabs my hand to kiss it.

"I love you," he says.

I pinch his nose again in response.

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews I receive! I appreciate every single response from you. Thanks for the favorites and the follows. You have encouraged me to write the next chapters earlier than I should.**

 **There's a reason why Ana loves the song so much and surprise! Their paths crossed again but they never met. I believe in that, guys. Sometimes we pass along the crowded streets not realizing we've just exchanged a brief glance with the person we're gonna end up with in the future.**

 **What can you say about their date?**

 **Tell me. Please.**

 **Margo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note posted below.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Dive**

"You have to tell me everything about the date!"

It's been awhile since I've last seen Kate. She's been busy touring around the world. We've graduated together and the next day after grad ceremony, she travelled twenty countries starting in Mexico. It was her father's gift for her. He's the owner of a publishing company and he's really down to earth. Despite the difference in our economic background, they treat me like an equal. I am supposed to travel with Kate all expenses paid but I couldn't leave my mother working for herself.

We've been close since the day we met in the University and there's no way I won't share the experience.

"He took me out to this dock where the yachts are so beautiful with the lights and the night sky, and we went sailing afterwards."

"Oh my gosh! I went away for three months and you already have a boyfriend—a CEO boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" She throws a pillow at me. The two of us are lying down my old bed and I find it hard to understand that she finds my bed cozy when she has a queen-sized of her own.

"How can he not be your boyfriend?! Girl, if I were you I would have fucked him now." I throw the pillow back to her and she just laughs.

"I am not like that, Kate."

"I know that you are very . . . conservative but at some point you just have to live, Ana. You've gotten your dream: you've already graduated and you have a job. Plus, there's someone so whipped for you! That someone happens to own the company you work for and he used to be a womanizer, but he's changing that because of you! I know you're like "Mom is number one" or "I will succeed on my own" but you gotta let yourself dive into love at some point. We don't live forever."

"Kate, come on . . ."

She shakes her head, "No, you listen to me, little girl," she points to my heart, "Listen to what it's telling you. If it tells you to dive, then dive!"

My voice is low when I ask, "What if I drown?"

She laughs, "I think you know that that's not an option with him. In fact, he's just waiting for you to dive in."

I give it a thought and I realize that she's right about that. However, I have a reason why I am still second guessing. I'll tell someone about that in the right time.

"Kate thanks for the words of wisdom but how did you get that wisdom?"

She immediately turns red, "Well, let's just say we're kind of like sisters-in-law now."

"WHAT?!" I scream on top of my lungs and it makes her flinch. Please don't say that she's seeing Elliott.

"Ana, what's the big deal? Don't you like it? Me and Elliott? Elliott and me? You and Christian? We will both be the Grey girls!"

I am disturbed now, "How did this happen?"

She's confused now yet she still explains, "When I was in Maldives he was there too. It was kind of embarrassing really because my bikini top fell off but he was there to cover me up. Then we just clicked. We've travelled the remaining ten countries I must travel to."

"Kate . . ." this is a voice of warning.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"I know I am in no right place to say this but Elliott has a thirteen year old son—a son he doesn't care about. That boy's currently lost, literally and figuratively, so Christian's doing his best to find him and get Elliott to accept him."

She doesn't a single word after that.

"Did you already dive for him?"

She slowly nods.

ooOoo

"On break Miss Steele?" My new boss, Boyce King asks. Ever since Clementine got fired, he filled into the position right away. He's very professional since he keeps personal questions intact. Unlike Clementine, he sets a wall from us so the respect will be there. Outside office though, he's really goofy and listens without any judgment.

"Yeah, I'll go on a break."

"Perfect! You need a bit of a rest since orientation for new hire's gonna be in a while."

"Thanks Sir!"

I grab the cellophane and go straight to the top floor. I've baked Christian custard cake and I hope he's going to like it. Since I can't be able to give him grand things (it's not like he'll ask for it, he's already rich), I am going to give him something spent by my priceless effort and time.

As I enter his office, I surprisingly see him on a rush.

Taylor's by his side as he instructs Andrea while putting on his coat, "Make sure that every e-mails are answered and when Flynn calls in, tell him I'm in New York."

"You'll be going to New York?" I suddenly ask and he notices my presence.

"Anastasia, thank goodness you're here!"

"Yeah, I came to bring you—"

He cuts me off by kissing me intensely on the lips. There it goes again: that spark that makes me want to dive right into him. As he pulls away, he reveres, "I am so happy that I get to see you before I go. I mean it's not like I'll be in New York forever but it's different when I kiss you before I go. Shit! I sound weird."

I blush at that. "Uhm . . ."

"You came here because?"

"I baked you a custard cake!" I awkwardly hand the cellophane and he looks at me incredulously before taking it.

"Wow! I didn't see this one coming."

"Yeah," I shrug.

He looks at what's inside and although imperfect, he looks like I've given him the grandest thing in the world. He marvels over it and even boasts it to Taylor, "You see this? It's incredible! I already know that it's delicious!"

Taylor stares at him smiling like a Dad whose happiness ignited when his son loved his Christmas gift, "Yes Sir! Delicious indeed!"

Christian kisses me again and this time it lasts longer. "I will be right back, okay? We found Matt and I need to talk to him. I love you."

He already knows that I'm not going to say it back because a millisecond later, he and Taylor are out. All I can do is stand there and it finally sinks into me that I am not gonna see him for some time. I suddenly miss him. How can this be possible? He's only been away for like two minutes.

"Miss Steele?" Andrea brings me back from my zoned out mode.

"Huh?"

"No custard cake for me?"

I give her a soft smile, "Next time."

"I'll count on that. By the way, I apologize for being rude to you before."

Part of me believes that she's sincere but the other part of me says that she's only doing this because she heard about what happened to Clementine and Jade Lauren, but regardless of that, I choose to forgive her. If you don't forgive, then it's you who is still living in the past.

"It's okay, Andrea. It's okay."

ooOoo

I miss Christian. Okay, I really miss Christian right now, and it's been only five hours! What's happening here? I decide to distract myself by going shopping. Well, it's not like a shop till I drop thing. Rather, it's just buying one dress so I get to wear a new one at work. There's a store named K23 and the dresses are so classy. I can't choose though. Will I choose the beige or the teal one?

My phone suddenly buzzes and I look so crazy smiling at my phone.

 **Christian: Hey beautiful! The cake's delicious. Thanks. Didn't expect it.**

 **Me: I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Christian: You didn't tell me that you have a baker side in you.**

 **Me: Lol.**

 **Christian: I guess you're not busy right now?**

 **Me: Well, I am going shopping. I can't decide: beige or teal?**

 **Christian: Teal.**

 **Me: Teal, it is then. BTW have you talked to your nephew?**

 **Christian: Yes, and he's been hard headed. Can you believe it? He pierced his nose? He looks like a punk right now, and it seems nothing like him.**

 **Me: He'll come around . . . and I have to say sorry.**

 **Christian: For what?**

 **Me: Kate, my best friend has been seeing Elliott for a while and I really don't want her to get hurt so I told him about Matt. She's shocked and I know she's gonna speak to Elliott about it. It's just that I know that it's been a secret and I don't think you're comfortable with the idea of me telling it.**

 **Christian: Oh yeah . . . I understand. You don't have to say sorry.**

 **Me: You're not mad?**

 **Christian: I'm not. In fact, I admire you for telling her.**

 **Me: I hate to sound arrogant but it seems like there's nothing I do that doesn't leave you amazed.**

 **Christian: Well said, Miss Steele.**

 **Me: Yeah, so . . . the teal one.**

 **Christian: Yes.**

 **Me: Teal one it is.**

 **Christian: I miss you.**

 **Me: I miss you too.**

 **Christian: I love you.**

I type "I love you too" and I stare at it for quite a long time before hitting backspace the last minute. Those words mean diving and I am not ready to dive yet. I don't even realize that it's been five minutes since I've last replied.

 **Christian: I need to go now, Miss Steele. I need to talk to Matt again.**

 **Me: Good luck. :)**

Choosing the teal dress, I bring it to the counter.

"Good Day Ma'am! This will be $200.00"

"Okay," I get my wallet from my pocket and my eyeballs almost pop out when I realize it wasn't there. I check everywhere and there is no wallet found! There is nothing! As in nothing! The worst part is that we're on queue and women behind me look extremely rich and impatient.

"$200.00 Miss?"

"Uhm . . . wait a moment." Oh no! What am I going to do? She already scanned the barcode and I have no choice but to pay for it! Can I crawl out?

"Are you okay, Dear?" The immaculate looking middle aged woman asks behind me. She has more than a dozen dresses in her basket.

"Uhm . . ."

"Come on, tell me." Her voice is tender and it automatically makes me feel comfortable with her.

"I left my wallet in the office."

She looks at me sympathetically before taking out her wallet. Before I stop her, she already hands over the bill and I've received the dress.

"Ma'am, thank you. My office is near. I will pay you." I can't believe people like her still exist.

"It's just two hundred dollars, Dear. Not a big deal."

While her dresses are being scanned, she asks me, "What's your name?"

"Anastasia Rose Steele, Ma'am but you can call me Ana."

"Nice to meet you, Ana. I am Grace Trevelyan-Grey."

Oh my gosh! She's Christian's mother!

 **Author's Note: So glad to have updated this story! I am so exhausted from work. Even my office is haunting me in my dreams! Damn! Lol.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Kind of left this chapter with Grace since it's Mother's Day. Happy Mother's Day! You Moms are the best! We wouldn't be the way we are without you! I'm still single but if you greet me back, it's okay. Haha.**

 **Please review. Let me hear your thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note posted below.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Lost**

 **CHRISTIAN**

I've been staring at the screen for five minutes already yet Ana still hasn't replied to my I love you.

Would I be delusional if I say that I know she loves me too? She won't bake a cake for me if she doesn't, right? The way she pressed her lips to mine indicates that inside of her, there's a part of me. I know that it's all too fast but you can't deny reality.

Why is she still denying me though?

Is she afraid that this is all just a pretending? If she knew me from the start then she would know that I have never given a damn about any girl before her. All those acts of grand romance were all just for her and if he rejects me still then no girl would ever experience those. And there won't be anybody else after her.

"You look like someone died, Uncle."

Suddenly I am back to this place where I have to persuade Matt to come back to Washington. He looks completely different with his Mohawk hair and ripped shirt and jeans. He's also been playing with his drumsticks on tune with what he's saying. He pierced his nose and he's wearing black lipstick! He looks like he's dying!

"You're the one who's dying, Matt." I rebut.

He rolls his eyes and exclaims, "Uncle! Just leave me be, okay? I want to find myself and this band could help me. We are going to be famous! We are going to be bigger than Green Day. I swear if I become famous I won't forget you."

"I am already famous, Matt so I won't care if you'll be famous."

"Uncle! Please listen to me. For the first time in my life, I felt like people really gave attention. Bok Ji has been a great girlfriend and we've travelled New York together. Come on! Uncle!"

I am laughing at him now, "You have a girlfriend yet you're whining like a child!"

"I am serious, Uncle."

"Well, okay then. You'd like me to see you in a K-Pop band then go ahead!"

"It's not a K-Pop band! Just because they're all Koreans doesn't mean it's a K-Pop band! We are a rock band and we've performed in many bars here and so far I am still happy. Do you see?"

That's when I sat right next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. There's no way in hell that this teenager is happy. He looks like he's been attending a funeral—his own funeral. What did this boy ever do to make Elliott hate him that much? I know that we've had a rough history in our teenage years and what came before this boy was total chaos, but Matt doesn't deserve all of these.

"Matt, look me in the eye and tell me you are happy."

"I am happy," he stops playing with his drumsticks but he's still not looking at me.

"Matt, look me in the eye . . ." My voice was already threatening him.

He looked at me in the eye and tears fell down. His eyes were red and his eyeliner got smudged and see, even his tears were black! He looks like shit and right now it makes me want to kill Elliott.

"No one gives a fuck about me!"

My heart tugs but I prove to him, "I give a fuck about you, Matt. Wouldn't be here if I don't."

The little boy sat across my lap and bawled out all his frustrations. The last time he did this was when he was eight years old. I hated myself upon remembering that. I practically promised that his father will change his mind about him and that they'll be happy. Five years later and Elliott still pretends that he doesn't exist. He was crying like a big baby and all I can do is watch him with a sympathetic sigh.

"Come home, Matt. Come home."

"Yes, Uncle. I'll come home." If he's gonna be part of a band then he can do that in the future. Today's not the right time.

Then we sat there in silent.

He broke it by randomly muttering, "You have everything, Uncle. You have everything. I want to be like you. I want to have everything!"

I thought of Ana and I said, "Matt, I don't have everything."

I have her but I don't have her fully. I only get a partial of everything.

ooOoo

"You are crazy! Why did you click backspace if you know that you love him? Come on! Ana, it's the twentieth century. It's not like guys are still going to woo you like a fair maiden! We ladies have to get what we want at some point." There goes Kate being practical again.

"I am still not ready, Kate. Something inside me remains to hinder."

"That's weird because if I were you then I would've said yes, I love you too and we will live happily ever after!"

"You're being crazy!"

We hook arms while walking home. She just fetched me from work and I know it's because she's frustrated about her very recent breakup with Elliott, but she claims that it's about getting exercise since she wants to burn carbs. I am not stupid to believe that someone wants to exercise at eight in the evening.

"Well, what you have to think is that he's the guy who doesn't lie to you! He's the guy who doesn't have a son he denies and that he's a guy who would feel guilty when he instantly knew that you were gullible."

"Are we still talking about me? Or are we talking about you?"

She flips her hair and says, "We are talking about . . . me. A strong woman talks about the things that bother her. I am a dauntless female specie so yes, I am talking about myself! In fact, I have obtained amnesia yesterday and I don't know a person named Elliott Grey."

I laugh at her silliness. She acts so childish. "Kate, you really are crazy."

She rolls her eyes and changes the topic, "Hey! Didn't you say that you met Grace? What's she like? Elliott told me a lot about her and they're all negative stuffs. Is she really an icy bitch?"

"No, of course not! She's very kind and motherly!" Why does it feel like we're talking about two completely different persons? Why does Christian deem her as a saint while Elliott deem her as devil? But if it were up to me, based on what I witnessed then Grace has a big heart.

I am supposed to elaborate but I see a man just a few meters away from us. He's wearing black leather jacket and ripped jeans. His dirty blonde hair is pulled up in a man-bun and he has a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He looks like he's in distressed and despite the bad boy appearance, there is the Grey aura in him.

This is Elliott.

"Shit! Mayday! Mayday! Let's go, Ana!" Kate grabs me by my arm and we turn back to run. I want her to stop since this is not the strong woman she describes. She keeps on running though. Elliott, on the other hand, catches up to our pace since he's riding on a monster motorcycle.

"Kate, let's talk! Come on, baby, let's talk!"

My best friend covers both of her ears and heads back to the other direction. We keep going back and forth until I feel completely dizzy about their drama.

"Come on, Ana, let's go." Kate says and I notice Elliott's facial expression darken.

"Ana? You are that Ana? Who the fuck told you that you had the fucking right to tell a lie about me?"

I am shocked. He just raised his voice. "Uhm . . . it's not a lie."

"Do you realize what you've done?!" He raised his voice even higher and that's when Kate stood up strong before him, protectively hiding me from her slim figure.

"Elliott, we're done. We're already done."

"No, we're not." For some reason, his voice quivered.

Kate shook her head and said, "You lost me, Elliott. You lost me."

She pulled me again and this time Elliott didn't chase us. He leaned to his motorcycle as if he couldn't support his stance without it—as if he would have lost his balance.

I look at the two of them and guilt punched me.

They looked lost.

 **A/N: So we kind of have a side couple right here.**

 **What do you think about this chapter?**

 **Thank you to those who supported "The Visitor". Your reviews are much appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading and review?**

 **Margo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note below.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Finally**

It's another day in the office and I'm guessing that I'll be the one to handle the payroll disputes. Seriously, the bi-weekly salary basis is not hard to understand but some employees justify their tardiness. I guess I will have to handle objections now. To say that I look haggard is an understatement. I can't sleep the entire night thinking about how I ruined everything by whistleblowing. Kate was devastated and Elliott was too, and I'm pretty sure Matt's probably in distress now.

Why did I have to make it more complicated?

Upon entering the office through the revolving door, a tingle of excitement awakens inside me upon seeing Taylor. Taylor is here which means . . .

I ran after him my whole breath uneven heart beating faster than usual. I call out his name over and over and it took him awhile to hear me. He must be talking to someone over that device placed in his ear.

"Miss Steele, how may I help you?" He's just as formal as Christian.

"Taylor, is he here?" I sounded so hopeful.

For the first time since I met this man, he flashed me a smile—a smile that seemed like he was given hope too. "Yes, Miss Steele. Christian's in his office now."

That's all I needed to hear. My feet were faster than the wings of lightning. I unintentionally bumped into different people and I just uttered tons of sorry's before I reached the top floor. I was flushed and I felt like a child eagerly anticipating for the best present she'll ever receive.

I ran and ran and as soon as I reached the top floor I didn't even acknowledge Andrea's presence.

Opening the door a wide smile formed across my lips. There he was: a vision in shades of grey with an equally sweet soul concealed underneath. He was sitting scanning through the information on his laptop, lip biting in full concentration. He stood abruptly when his eyes looked up and he noticed my presence.

"Ana, I didn't expect to see you. Good morning! Why are—"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence since I practically jumped on him and pressed my lips to his. He was caught off guard but thankfully he was able to catch then carry my weight. He kissed me back and I wrapped my legs around his hips. We were kissing feverishly, mouths open tasting the words contained in our mouths. In between kisses I was saying that I missed him. He wasn't able to respond since he might not believe that I was the one expressing now. I myself am surprised of it too.

We pulled away gasping for air and Christian was laughing to himself. "Eager to see me, eh?"

I only blushed.

"Well, Miss Steele, we have another person in the room so . . ."

That snapped me back to my senses. I looked back and there was a young boy gaping, eyes very disturbed of what he just witnessed. I quickly landed my feet on the ground and straightened my shirt, wiping my lips.

"Hi," I whispered awkwardly.

The boy was still speechless. He wasn't even breathing at all. His mouth was hanging open and he's not blinking. I took a moment to look at him and he had a resemblance with Elliott—a tiny resemblance. This must be Matt.

"Matt, this is Anastasia Steele, my . . . friend or employee."

I gave Christian a glance and somehow it pained me when he described me as that.

Matt finally took the courage to get over what he saw so he said, "Hi Anastasia! I am Matt."

"Just call me Ana."

He couldn't look at me and I can't blame him. He just witnessed intense kissing from his family member and it's just gross at some point.

Christian cleared his throat and spoke, "You know what, Matt insisted to stay here the whole day even though he knows I have clients coming and meetings to conduct. Ana, I'd like you to spend the day with Matt taking him to Seattle. Would that be fine with you?"

"Huh? But I have a few talks too. There are payroll disputes—"

"Nonsense. I am the CEO of this company and I could have anybody from the HR department do that. You've been working too hard. The new manager informed me of that and I think you deserve some rest. You and Matt."

I looked at Matt and he was appearing like he didn't want to as well, but then I thought this was a teenager and it's not normal for him to stay in his uncle's office the whole day doing nothing. He should have friends or he should have excitement but really, there's nothing there. It's extreme sadness.

"Matt, let's go?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Christian and I shared a knowing smile.

ooOoo

Matt and I have been walking down the streets of Seattle and he still hasn't got any idea on what we're going to do. It's been thirty minutes and it seemed like he's not getting tired at all. From time to time I would take a look at him and I get a flashback of the man on the motorcycle hopelessly pursuing Kate. No doubt he was his son.

Why would Elliott deny this angel?

"I am wearing out, Matt. What do you want to do?"

"I want to disappear from this earth."

He said it too casually that it disturbed me.

"Why would you want that?"

"Because no one wants me"

"That's not true. We just met but I want to know you."

He rolled his eyes, "That's the point. You just met me so why want me?"

"Can't you want something that you saw for the first time?"

"My own father doesn't even want me."

"I don't know what to say about that but I am very sure that your uncle does want you." That made him pause for a while and his facial expression softened. Not even mentioning Christian's name, his face lighted up. I could tell this boy's attached to him.

"My uncle is all I have."

"Can you tell me more about yourself? Where do you live? How did you get to New York?"

"Well, I've lived with my grandma but she doesn't give a damn about me. I would go home and she'll be sleeping and she won't care. I need to be on my own. If it weren't for Uncle Christian giving me money per month then I'm sure I would have died out of hunger and parental complacence.

Now about New York, I met this girl and she just taught me how to express my feelings through songs but yeah we did drugs and we almost had sex and I just realized it was wrong when Uncle came. Just like any other time I needed him, he showed up. I thought it was love but it was just a cover for the pain."

That almost made me cry. Christian's a savior—he saved me, he saved this boy.

"So what are your plans now?"

"Find the will to live, I guess."

I hooked arms with him and he raised his brow at that. He didn't push me away though. "Matt, you're thirteen and you have a long way to go. I know you have a bright future ahead of you. There's still hope inside you and I am sure you are going to find it."

"How can I find hope after all of these negativities?"

"You write it down. You write everything down in a journal. You write and write and write every single day until you get tired of complaining and you accept life the way it is and just move on. One day you're gonna achieve so much and when you look back reading it, it'll just be history."

He gave it a deep thought.

I continued, "I've been keeping a journal since I was four and somehow that helped me go through hardships. And no, I am not telling you about my life because it will take one long day."

He made me happy when he finally smiled.

It was quite silent and when we passed by an arcade, I just had a bright idea. "Matt, things are quite heavy, right? Why don't we lighten up the mood? Let's play?"

ooOoo

It turned out that Matt's a six year old boy inside. He enjoyed the games so much than I did. He's really happy and when we spontaneously shoot a ball in the mini-basketball game, we'd give each other a high five.

What I discovered from this was that Christian's very protective of him.

 **Christian: Where are you?**

 **Me: We're playing games in the Arcade. Come over!**

 **Christian: Huh? No. I am not a child anymore.**

 **Me: :(**

 **Christian: Fine . . . where?**

I gave him the directions and while waiting for him, Matt tried to get me a stuff toy from the toy booth. We have inserted five coins already but we clawed none of those toys. I really wanted the rabbit one but Matt can't seem to catch it. We just chuckled at the silliness. My hand's red because of all the high-five's.

As Christian arrived, Matt and I were setting up to play Dance Dance revolution.

Christian rolled his eyes and said, "I will just wait here with Taylor. Go enjoy yourselves." There he goes with his serious aura. He folded his arms and he stood right next to Taylor who was encouraging to go for it as well.

Matt said, "Uncle, I know you're old but you have to have fun!"

"I am not fucking old!"

I giggled and said, "Christian, all you have to do is follow the steps and step on the correct key. Just dance and it will be fun. Come on."

He shook his head so Matt and I gave up.

We just danced and we were sweating too much because of all the fun. Christian was tapping his foot so Matt asked him for the last time and finally he joined us. He was following the steps and I guffaw at the stiffness of his body movement. He clearly wasn't a dancer but it didn't mean he was enjoying.

The three of us were dancing and soon enough we were freestyling.

Everyone was looking at us with such happy faces and we even heard one whisper, "What a lovely family!"

We left the arcade with Matt calling me, "Aunt Ana".

ooOoo

Mom was not around since she wanted to spend time with her best friend. We have the whole apartment to ourselves and the boys enjoyed the pasta I cooked for them. I asked Taylor to join but he said he didn't want to intrude a family moment.

"You were acting like you're just twenty or something, Uncle Christian."

He replied to Matt, "How old do you think I am?"

"Forty"

Christian raised his middle finger at Matt and he did the same as well. I chastised them but they just laughed it off. They treated each other like brothers. Let me correct that: they are father and son.

After eating Matt borrowed Christian's phone to play some games he installed earlier. Christian and I were staring at him from the door and I told him, "Christian, you're such a good uncle to him. You are his father, if you just ask me."

"I treat him as a son, Ana. I've always did."

I took the chance to look at him—to really look at him. I realize that he's the whole ocean. There are so many secrets to unravel about him and there could be dangers lurking but in the end, oceans are meant to be beautiful, in the dark or in the light, so I decided it's impossible not to dive in.

"Christian, I wanna show you something."

I led him to my small room that needed to be refurnished and he patiently waited as I opened a dusted chest. He was looking around he paused as he stared at my bed. The quilt was there and his facial expression changed. He was content and that made me smile. I grabbed one of my old journals and searched for that specific page. As soon as I found it, I ripped it unattached from the other written memories.

"What's this?" he asked.

I answered, "I wrote it when I was six."

My handwriting was big and not proportional very obvious that it was written by a child. Letters were written with flaws but still it could be understood. It wrote:

DEAR MR. NO NAME,

THANK YOU FOR THE BLANKET. ME WAS COLD BUT YOU GIVE IT SO MOMMY AND ME IS HAPPY. I LOVE YOU.

Christian smiled and looked up and that's when I said, "I love you. I love you, Christian Grey. I'm sorry it took long for me to say it but I'm ready to dive in. I am in love with you."

His whole face fired up and it seemed like he was given the whole world. "I love you, Ana." He said before pressing his lips feverishly to mine. My bottom lip was caught between his lips and we were moving in sync, pants and moans perfectly in tune. He cupped my cheeks before pressing me up against the wall.

"Hey Aunt Ana, where can I get water? There's nothing in the fridge and—NO, NOT AGAIN!"

He saw us and we laughed at that. Poor Matt.

We don't stop kissing.

 **Finally!**

 **What do you think of this chapter? 8 chapters to go until this story will end.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please review.**

 **Margo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Below**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Second Choice**

 **Kate's POV**

I've never been the type of girl who falls in love.

When a guy likes me, it's more of a usual compliment. I grew up with a not-so perfect life and I couldn't ask for more. I was one of the girls who didn't need a boyfriend just to feel happy. Maybe that's one of the reasons why I have Ana as a best friend. She and I sought to take on the world with our abilities. All of that changed with the Grey brothers though.

I honestly feel happy for Ana the moment she informed me and that she and Christian are finally together. Finally! That's all I can say to that.

On the downside, I am missing Elliott. My heart tells me to forgive him and to spend the next days like the two of us are traveling. While my brain tells me that he's up to no good and if we were to have children then he would do the same. How can he deny his own child? He is far from the sweet Elliott that I knew. Yes, he's covered with tattoos, a little bit of piercing, and smoke comes out of his mouth freely but that's just his exterior—his ultimate façade. Truth to be told, he's pained . . . phenomenally.

The lilac sky lights up above the pier and it reflect the ocean below. Yachts are lit, making a finesse touch to the view of Seattle. However, the masterpiece was completed the moment my eyes found Elliott. Sat on the edge his feet were rocking and the smoke was invading his lungs. He looked to my direction and threw the cigarette once he saw my presence.

I sat next to him and it pained me to set a space between us.

"Kate, thank you so much for coming here. You don't know how much this means to me," he sounded as if he finally found the water in the desert.

"I came here to know the truth, Elliott. Tell me the truth."

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that—"

"Can you cut straight to the point? Who is that child? Are you really his father?"

My voice was venomous and I could tell that he was poisoned. He took a deep sigh before staring at the lilac sky. I wish this was a beautiful moment just to match the scenery. But what are doing now? We're about to be destroyed.

"Let me start from the beginning."

I agree, "I have all the time."

"Well, I grew up seeking all of the attention," he was pathetically laughing at himself, "Christian always had all of it. He's like the apple of Grace's eyes. There was this one Christmas when she gave him a giant toy car while she gave me nothing. She didn't even recognize my own presence. I remembered how Dad cheered me up that day when he took me ice skating instead. Then when we went home, Christian gave me the toy car because he said he loved me more. Grace found out the next week and smashed it right in front of me. I questioned everything since then.

Then Dad finally told me that Grace isn't my mother. When she had trouble getting pregnant, she changed and that caused Dad to cheat with someone. Guess what? I am the proof of his infidelity. Well, Grace forgave him and had two children with him but me? She never forgave me."

The pain was evident in his eyes. I can't help but feel bad for him. I rested my cheek against his shoulder, my eyes welling up.

He continued, "Through all the years, she was stone cold to me so I decided to be a rebel. I cut class and did drugs and had sex and I became the kind of son she didn't want to have just to prove that I don't give a damn about what she thinks of me. Despite everything, Christian was there for me and he was a great brother."

I asked tenderly, "Why didn't you tell me about this before? Didn't you trust me?"

"The last girl I told about this ruined me, Kate."

"Who is she?" Anger was building up inside me.

"Her name is Leila Williams and she's the mother of Matt."

I waited and it took him some time. I saw how he truly cared about her as tears were forming in his eyes. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy and I crossed my fingers hoping that he has moved on from her and what he felt for me was real.

He shared, "Well, she was this girl who approached me in the library and regardless of being the rebellious teen I was, she persisted to be friends with me. I saw something good in her. I let her in because she _felt_ _like_ _home_."

I stiffened at that.

"Leila changed me. I topped my class and I ditched my friends and I just became a better person. We were in love, or so I thought."

I can't even find the words to say.

"I was sixteen and she was fifteen when I caught her making out with Christian. That changed everything, Kate. She admitted that she only dated me to get close to Christian. Do you imagine how it must have felt for me? I thought I finally found someone who could love me—only me and not my brother. She was just like everybody else: she treated me as if I were a second choice.

Still, I fucking loved her. She got pregnant and I wished it was mine, I believed it was mine. I planned out a future for us and I thought I could make her love me. Then the baby came out and I felt the connection. I was sure that I was the father but she insisted I was not and Christian was. Kate, there was a DNA test and I wasn't the father. The results were negative."

"What happened then? Why isn't the child with Christian if he's the father?"

"Christian said he's not the father and the he never had sex with her. I believe my brother, Kate. No one wanted to claim the child so he stayed with Leila's mother and Christian and I went back to our lives, like Leila never happened."

I pressed a tiny kiss to his cheek, wiping away the tear, "It's okay, Elliott."

He sobbed and I did too.

I cupped his cheeks and told him straight in the eyes, "You were never second choice to me, Elliott. Never."

We kissed now that the lilac sky had a mix of orange sunset in it.

ooOoo

 **Ana's POV**

"Are you sure you don't want to drop by?" Christian and I seem like we are in our honeymoon state. We were making out like crazy in the back of his car. Our lips were moving intensely and I stifled a moan when he bit my lower lip and gradually nibbled it. We kissed, my lower lip trapped between his and it was too intense.

We were breathless as we pulled away.

"I love you," he spoke.

"I love you too," I replied.

"Tell your mom I will drop by anytime. I got an important meeting coming up." I thought it was the last kiss but it got more heated when he pressed me against the backseat. I was lying flat and he on top of me. It was a good thing that Taylor went out to buy coffee. His hands were everywhere, roaming around my body. I moaned louder when his palms pressed against my breast.

Christian smiled arrogantly, "You look so hot when you sound like that."

I smack him playfully and he licked his lips, looking at me in full amazement. I fix my hair and gave him one last kiss (this time, it's really the last) before coming out of his car. Taylor came back and we waved at each other when the car drove away from the apartment.

It's only been two days since we've been together officially and it felt like forever.

As I arrived in our apartment, I froze in my tracks as Mom was laughing out loud with a girl I saw for the first time.

"Ana, you're here!" Mom exclaimed as soon as she heard the door shut.

The girl was dressed in an elegant black dress. She defined simplicity as sophistication and I got a little insecure by her. Her hair looked like it came from a shampoo commercial and her face is a time traveller. She could be in any era but still be defined as the most beautiful.

"Ana, meet my new boss, Leila Williams. Leila, meet Ana."

"It's nice to meet you," even her voice was flawless.

We shook hands and I immediately knew not to trust her.

 **Author's Note: Yay! I finally get to update! Been so busy. Thank you for the reviews, guys. Also, thank you for reading The Visitor.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Margo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note below.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Intruder**

 **Christian's POV**

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you busy tonight?" I asked as soon as she answers her phone, wasting no time.

"I have no errands to run. Why?"

"I think it's time for you to meet my mother." I loosened my tie with my lips moving upward. My heart shouted even louder thinking that she'll be the first girl to ever meet my mom. All of the other girls were nothing compared to her. Ana should know that this is how serious I am of her.

"Uhm, Christian . . . we already met."

"What? How?" That took me aback.

"Well, she was the one who paid for my teal dress when we were in the shop. She never knew me by name though. I didn't even mention that I work for you."

"That will be fine, Ana. Let this be the night when you meet her as my girlfriend." I am sure that she can hear the smile in my voice. To have Grace and Ana face to face would mean witnessing the two women I love most collide.

"So it's like a dinner thing?"

"No, Babe, it's a ball. You can say that my mother's a little bit old fashioned. It has that European 19th century theme and you don't have to worry because I know how to dance." To add up, she'll be the first girl I'll dance with apart from Grace.

"Babe?" she smiled.

"Why? It just came out naturally."

She giggled before she replied, "I need to go now. I gotta buy a gown and all that."

"You don't need too, Babe."

"Huh?"

"Open your door."

I can't stop myself from smiling as the phone turned silent. After about three minutes, she finally speaks. I know that she completely got flabbergasted with the beauty of the gown I gave her. Correction: gown, shoes, and jewelries.

"Surprised?"

She breathed, "Surprised, Babe."

I smiled at our new endearment.

ooOoo

The venue was beautiful beyond words. Yellow lights were everywhere and the glittering gowns added touch to it. It was like the sky with so many stars to offer. Words were slowly spoken and champagne glasses ring. Chandeliers were glimmering. Yes, it was beautiful, but it didn't compare to her.

She had her hair curled and pulled up to a messy bun. She wore the gown with full of class. The gown's maroon and it closed her neck but held her arms free. The laces were beautifully embroidered and the earrings were dangling in every move she made. What made her more perfect was that her arm intertwined with mine.

Ana is mine. I'll forever be grateful of that.

I introduced her to almost everyone in the party and they all complimented me for choosing a wonderful girl. She looked around the place with eyes dazed, and I mirrored her expression but I wasn't looking at the place—I was looking at her.

"Christian! You came!"

"Mom, happy birthday!"

She kissed both of my cheeks and as soon as she freed me, I gave Dad a loose hug. Then I wrapped my arm around Ana's waist when I introduced her, "Mom and Dad, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele."

"It's nice to meet you, dear." They shook his hands.

Ana gave a shy smile, "Likewise, Mr. Grey. Happy Birthday, Mrs. Grey!"

Dad said, "Just call us Carrick and Grace. You are too formal."

Mom then came to a realization, "Is it you? Oh my goodness! I think we met before? Aren't you the girl in the shop?"

Ana nodded and that started a long conversation with the two. They clearly got along. Dad and I just shared glances and by the way he looked at me, I understood that he approved of Ana as my other half. Mom and Ana started talking about dresses so Dad and I just laughed along the sides. As a man, he understood how I felt right now. I honestly feel complete now that they act like they've been close for a long time.

"Yo Bro! How's it going?" Elliott greeted next to me.

"Elliott! Wow! It's been so long since we've last seen each other. Glad to see you, Bro."

We bumped our fists and I can see that Elliott's still not comfortable. He's here because Dad would be sad. Mia's already out of the country and Dad couldn't afford another one of his three children to be absent for this event.

Elliott introduced, "Christian, this is Kate."

"Hello!" The blonde woman waved at me. She wore a golden dress with her hair hanging. She's not the usual type of Elliott but something about the two of them just clicked. Elliott looked at her like she's his most priceless possession and that brought joy to me since he never looked at anyone like that since . . . Matt's mother.

"What are you doing here?" Mom asked harshly.

"Happy Birthday, Mom!" Elliott faked a smile.

Mom rolled her eyes and I sighed disappointingly. Are we seriously doing this here? Mom smirked sarcastically, "Where's the happy in Happy Birthday when you are here? You're such an intruder! Carrick, did you invite Elliott? If he's gonna throw a fit then it's gonna be your fault!"

Dad was angry, "Grace, for heaven's sake! Not today, please. He brought his girlfriend."

"I don't care if he brought his girlfriend. All kinds of garbage must leave."

I held my mom's wrist and through my clenched teeth, I told her, "Mom, no one is going to leave. Elliott is not garbage. He's my brother. Don't wait until I leave."

Elliott just stared blankly at me while Kate looked miserable while patting his back.

Ana then broke the tension when she said, "Why don't we dance?"

Dad agreed, "Great idea! Shall we, Grace?"

Mom glared at Elliott for a long time before taking Dad's arms. The music started to play and everybody got their partners on the dance floor. I tried to approach Elliott to apologize for what Mom did but he just smiled pathetically at me. He looked really defeated and as my brother, he shouldn't feel that way.

Ana took my hand and led me dancing. All couples formed a circle as we were dancing a piece in the 19th century. It's the kind of dance when you spin and sway and then after quite some time, you get passed on to another person.

I could tell that she was no dancer so I took the initiative to be the leader. She was a quick learner and it wasn't hard to teach her the steps.

She bluntly asked, "Why was Grace that cruel to Elliott?"

I sighed, "Can we just not talk about it?"

"I don't mean to intrude but I don't think what she did was right!"

"Elliott's my half-brother, Ana. Dad had him with another girl. In short, he's an incident child. That doesn't change anything though. He's still my brother." I searched for him and he was on the other side with Kate. He looked wretched and wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. Even from this distance, I could tell how Kate was comforting him with positive words.

"Well, it's not his fault he was born . . ." While Ana ranted, my eyes darted to other directions of the place and shock consumed every fiber of my being. It's true. After more than ten years she's here. A million questions went through my head.

Why is she here?

How did she get inside?

How did she manage to intrude?

It was no other than Leila dancing with one familiar doctor. As soon as I recognized her presence, the song reached its climax and we were passed on to different people. I looked at Ana and she's now dancing with Elliott. Guess who I'm dancing with? It's Leila.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, Christian." She sounded nostalgic.

"Why are you here, Leila?" My voice was venomous.

"To come back for you. What else?"

I rolled my eyes, "Leila, can you just cut this bullshit?"

"Christian, I am trying to save what we had! It's been ten years and I married another man and became a good stepmother but I was never happy. Only you can make me happy, Christian! Only you!"

"Stop it, okay? You and me? We never had anything. I thought of you as a sister since you acted so well about loving my brother."

She cried, "I did it because I wanted to get close to you. You never noticed me."

"Until now, I haven't noticed you."

Her mood changed, "Then who are you noticing? You seriously love a girl who can't even afford to move out of that old apartment? You love a girl whose mother washes clothes for living? How low can you get, Christian Grey? Look at me! I am the girl who has loved you from the very first day. I am a daughter coming from a decent family and I sacrificed my marriage just to come back to you. How can you treat me this way?"

I rebutted, "How can I love a girl who played with my brother? How can I love a girl who denied her own son's paternity? How can I love a girl who doesn't even love her own son?"

She rolled her eyes, "Christian, come on. Let's go out somewhere? Please?"

Then I asked her the one question I wanted to ask her for more than a decade, "Who is Matt's father?"

"I want it to be you."

"I am not asking you who you want his father to be. I am asking you to admit the truth. I was only thirteen when you got pregnant. We never had sex and you know that."

Leila turned silent. She'll never admit that Matt is Elliott's son.

"Have you forgotten how you felt about me, Christian?"

"There's nothing to remember. There's nothing to forget. Absolutely nothing."

"Even this?" She pulled me by my collar to press her lips against mine and for a second, I couldn't move. As soon as I snapped, I pushed her and when I looked right . . . Ana was angrier than she's ever been. She looked like she wanted to kill Leila.

Leila's back. I guess this meant trouble is back.

 **A/N: Drama drama drama.**

 **Thanks for all the responses. The truth will be unravelled. There's more to be revealed especially with Matt.**

 **What do you think of this chapter?**

 **Thanks for reading and review please?**

 **Margo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note Below.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Answers**

Standing a few feet away, my blood boiled and the color red stole the natural glow of my skin. My eyes saw fire the moment that woman kissed my man. Of course, Christian pushed her away but it didn't mean that it would suffice me. In fact, my anger arose and there's nothing I wanted to do more than beat the shit out of her. I knew that she wasn't trustworthy.

I stopped dancing with Elliott who was too shocked himself and when I was about to march forward and grab her by the hair, someone took a hold of my arm and it was no other than my best friend, Kate.

"Ana, don't make a scene. You're worth so much more than that."

"Who does she think she is, Kate? How can she kiss Christian?"

She took a deep breath before she admitted, "Ana, she is Matt's mother."

Then it all came crashing down. I looked at her then to Leila then to Elliott then to Christian and it was a mean cycle. We are all caught up in this psychedelic web of lies. We're all tangled together in this mess and I think there was a no way out. And who hurts the most in this? Matt, of course. This was all too much for me to bear.

Kate then said, "Ana, Elliott is not the father. There was a DNA test years ago and Leila proved that the boy wasn't his. I hate to say this but we don't know who the father is."

All of these dramas are making me dizzy. This was making me insane. I look at Kate intensely before rolling eyes and marched my way out of this party. She just stopped me from making a huge scandalous scene and I was grateful of that, but it didn't mean that I didn't want to hurt Leila.

I was walking all the way out of the mansion before Christian screamed my name. He called me out again and again and I wished I was faster but I wasn't.

Before I knew it, he was standing in front of me.

"Ana, please listen to me. I didn't kiss her, okay? She kissed me!"

"I am not mad at you for the kiss. I am mad at her! Christian, I am so angry right now and I think that I am capable of murdering her. What makes this more confusing is that Kate told me that Elliott wasn't the father because of the DNA test and Christian, what is the truth?!"

Christian took a deep breath and calmly asked, "Ana, take a walk with me and I will tell you everything."

I shook my head. It was like solving a puzzle but you can't accomplish anything because there were missing pieces hidden from you. How can you solve a mystery when all evidences can't be found? I could tell Christian was just as frustrated as I was. He offered me his hand and despite my hesitations, I grabbed it.

It was silent for a while when we were walking by the pavement. He let me cool down and from time to time, he would tuck my hair behind my ear. Christian was surprisingly calm and I knew that he was about to tell me everything.

"Christian, what is it? Tell me the truth."

"Ana, I . . . it's complicated."

"We have the whole night, Christian. Tell me all about it."

We sat on the bench while a few cars passed. He took my hand with his but I refused to interlace my fingers with his. I was too upset.

He said, "Ana, I can't deny that I also liked Leila before. I mean I didn't love her but I was attracted to her. It all ended when she got together with Elliott though. I saw how my brother changed because of her and Leila and I got close too. She felt like an older sister to me. Little did I know that that feeling wasn't mutual. She felt more."

I snorted. Christian rested his head on my shoulder.

"How can you not get it, Christian? How? Look at the way she looks at you!"

"I was thirteen, Ana!"

"Cut to the point, Christian!"

"I was the first person who knew that she was carrying Matt. Of course, I was happy since I am going to have a nephew and a part of me was nervous too because they were both so young to be parents, but clearly she didn't feel the same."

"How did she react?" I was curious.

"Well, she wanted to get rid of Matt. I was sure that if Elliott found out it would kill him. I didn't know what to do. I knew that it was wrong to kill the small baby since it never asked to be conceived. I said everything to make Leila change her mind."

I barely whispered, "What did you say?"

"I told her that I will be the father just as long as she keeps it. The whole pregnancy she was there right next to me. You could say that her relationship with Elliott was stained already but it didn't stop me from having faith that they will be okay. What happened next was that she gave birth and Elliott's instincts told him that Matt was his. He laid down his pride just to get Leila back and have them as a complete family."

"That didn't work out, did it?"

Christian shook his head, "Ana, she wanted me to be the father and now that Elliott fought for them, I wasn't going to fight fire with fire. I decided to leave things as it should be. All of a sudden, a DNA test result came out and Matt was a negative. Elliott lost it. Neither he nor I would take Matt so that left Leila alone."

I took a deep breath then.

"Christian, is she insane? Why would she do something like that? How could she deny Matt and Elliott each other?" I immediately jumped to the conclusion that Leila made a huge scam to have that result come out negative.

"Ana, one day Elliott will realize that Matt is his."

"But why don't you try again? Have the DNA test result again!"

"We have tried again but it's hard to make Elliott believe especially when Leila insists that it wasn't him."

What a mess.

I closed my eyes and sighed frustratingly. I rested my head against Christian's shoulders and locked my fingers with his. I could tell that he didn't want the situation to be like this as well but what choice did he have left? It was already there and he's doing everything he can to love Matt and to prove that Elliott's the father.

Then I asked the question I dreaded.

"Did you ever love Leila?"

"No, I never did."

"Really?" I found that unbelievable.

"Ana, you are the only one."

"I love you, Christian."

"I love you too, Ana. Only you."

We kissed but in the back of my mind I knew Leila needed to learn a lesson.

ooOoo

 **Kate's POV**

Leila is not even that pretty.

Who wants to date a stoic girl? I wonder: has she always been like that since high school? I imagine her to be the cheerleader type who caught every eye from the football team. She has that aura of Betty Cooper and the class of Veronica Lodge and Elliott would be Archie Andrews except that he's not a redhead. Oh Kate, what are you talking about?

My imagination skyrockets again as this birthday party can't get any more dramatic than it already is.

First, Grace was such a meanie! My gosh! How can you be so mean when you can't even keep your teeth flawless! Yes, there was little meat in between her front teeth and it grossed me out. Ew. I wanted to toss her dental floss at that moment. How can she be that rude to my Elliott?

Second, Leila was kissing Christian and I'm like whoa! Girl, how could you? That's my best friend's guy you are trying to shag! If I didn't stop Ana there would have been a catfight. The whole party would have turned into a jungle like Lindsay Lohan's fight with Rachel McAdams in Mean Girls! You know, that cafeteria scene. Ana's lucky to have me since I taught her how to fight it in the girl world and not the animal world.

Here I go again.

Shaking my thoughts away, I roamed around the mansion trying to locate Elliott. It seemed that he was nowhere to be found. One minute he was dancing with Ana and the next time, he was gone. We're never gonna dance that waltz again. It made everything so dramatic!

"Elliott?"

Suddenly I heard voices from the hallway and I peeked to see Elliott and Leila just a few meters away from each other.

"It's a surprise to see you here, Leila. I didn't expect it."

"Likewise, Elliott."

"How's your husband and kids?"

"I am ending that chapter of my life."

Elliott snorted, "Why am I not surprised? You seem to be the kind who never finds it difficult to close one chapter in your life. You did it to me once and you did it again to someone else."

Leila's expression hardened, "You don't know me, Elliott."

"I was just a chapter to you but you were my whole damn book." To hear Elliott say that tugged my heart.

"Elliott, you don't know how much I've been clinging on to in the past."

"The past? Leila, you don't care about the past!"

"I DO CARE!"

"Well, you don't care about me!"

"Just because I care about the past doesn't mean I care about you! Elliott, I've never cared about you."

I held on to the wall.

Elliott was too pained to reply.

Leila was in tears too.

He asked, "Did you even love me or was it always about Christian?"

"I am sorry that I used you but it was the only way to be near Christian. You see, I've been clinging on to the promise he made before and I won't stop until that comes true. Elliott, I did love you . . . I did love you but not enough to make me stay and choose you."

I shook my head and tears automatically streamed down my face. His silence spoke a million words. He was hurt and if he's still hurt even after a decade then it meant he loved her still.

There were questions in our lives that needed answers and those answers might show up as a slap to the face.

He was brave enough to have his questions answered but did I feel the same?

The questions were, "Will you love me more than you loved Leila?" or "Did you forget her when we were traveling the world?", or simply "Do you love me?"

I wasn't ready to hear the answer.

So I turned away and walked out.

I already knew the answer.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for the reviews and for reading this story.**

 **I really like writing in Kate's POV and what do you think of Christian's promise to Leila in the past?**

 **Thanks!**

 **Margo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note posted below.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Heat**

 **Christian's POV**

Elliott always loved photographs.

When I was seven and he was ten, Dad bought him a limited edition DSLR camera. Elliott took photos everywhere and I was so amazed when he took a shot of a flower's dew and made it look like a piece of art. I always asked why Elliott loved photos and he would reply, "Because in one moment I feel no pain." I was only seven and didn't understand the depth of his answer.

It was until one night when I learned about the truth.

Elliott escaped the house just to take photos of the street during night time and of course, as soon as Dad noticed that he wasn't there he drove all over Seattle in search for my older brother. I was worried too so I went with Dad. We found Elliott peacefully taking photographs of street lights and I never saw him that happy. Dad and I were both relieved when we found him safe.

Things went worse when we went home. I found Mom infuriated and she talked nasty stuffs about my older brother. I didn't understand the words "accident child" or "product of a mistake". Elliott never cried because of her words. He only cried when Mom grabbed his camera and stepped on it again and again until it was shattered into pieces. Dad and Mom screamed at each other while Elliott bawled and then I did too.

I spent a whole year saving money. We were rich but it didn't mean that a seven year old can have a hundred dollars so Dad gave me five bucks the whole school year and I never spent it just to secretly buy a camera for Elliott.

It tore my heart when he refused the camera the moment I gave it to him. He stared at it for a while and walked out as if he was never an aspiring photographer. Therefore, I consider that one as my first heartbreak.

"Sir, isn't that Elliott?"

Taylor interrupted my thoughts. He was driving for me all the way to meet this sponsor for a charity event. I looked out of the window and it was Elliott finding a car to hitchhike. Automatically Taylor stopped before him.

I rolled the window down and asked, "Elliott, care for a lift?"

He gave me one of his confident smiles before saying, "Sure thing, Brother."

Taylor almost went out to open the door for him but being Elliott, he wasn't used to that kind of treatment. He opened it on his own and sat right next to me. The car started and both of us were unusually quiet.

Despite the fact that he's my half-brother, Elliott and I have a great relationship. It was challenged when Leila came along and when she went out of the picture, somehow that brotherhood was retrieved.

Elliott cleared his throat and asked, "So how was Ana? When I was dancing with her and she saw you and Leila kissing, she lost her shit. Don't tell me you two have broken up."

"No, we haven't but I'm sure that we're in an unstable state." Why did Elliott have to bring that one up? I was avoiding thinking of that because it made me feel anxious. When Leila arrived, it suddenly felt like Ana was slipping away from me. I knew the past was a messy tangled web but I hoped to God that she won't leave me.

I asked Elliott this time, "What about you and Kate?"

He just shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and felt disappointment. Yes, I only met Kate once in Mom's party but one l0ok at her and you could see that Elliott meant so much to her.

"Elliott, brother to brother I don't think you should still dwell on your feelings for Leila. It was over a decade ago. If you are still clinging on to it then it won't make you any different from her. I just have a good feeling about Kate, that's all. What I am saying is that you should have feelings for someone who values you."

He laughed sarcastically, "You don't know how I feel, Christian. You've grown up with all the love and I've grown knowing what it felt like to be abhorred. Even the woman I love still is hanged up with you even after a decade."

I shook my head, "Elliott, I don't think you love her. I don't think love is the reason why you can't move on."

He turned silent then.

"Bro, you can't move on because of the hurt. Your feelings for her have passed but the pride you felt still is wounded."

He shook his head and said, "You don't understand. No one loves me."

"We love you, Elliott. Dad loves you, I love you, and your son loves you."

He snapped, "I don't have a son!"

"I am not gonna argue anymore, okay? I've done secret DNA tests before and it made no difference when I showed them to you. At some point Elliott, you just have to believe and move on from the lie Leila told you. Give Matt a chance because no matter how many times you reject him he still loves you."

After that the car turned silent and I took a glance at Taylor and his eyes seemed hopeful. I'm sure that he's one of those people who saw the light in Matt. He and I were feeling the same way. We were praying that Elliott might give him a chance.

Elliott shook his head and cleared his throat and disappointingly changed the seriousness of the atmosphere. He faked a smile and asked, "You know what bro? The motel I'm staying in at is farther so maybe I could join you wherever you're going?"

I would meet a sponsor for this charity event and Elliott in tattered jeans certainly wasn't formal but I guess it didn't matter. I'd still have more than enough financial supply for this event. It's just that I don't think I should deny someone's act of kindness.

We stopped in front of the address given to us and it was a four storied mansion with Greek architecture. Taylor accompanied Elliott and me as we walked to the gate. I introduced myself and the guard said, "You should go to the pool area."

This was weird.

Taylor stayed by the gate while Elliott and I entered. We grew up living luxuriously but this house just made our jaws dropped and the pool seemed like it belonged to a five star hotel. There was no one there and I was honestly tired of waiting.

Then the door behind us creek open and Elliott and I shifted in the most uncomfortable manner.

"Hello Mister Grey! Oh and you brought a visitor."

It was no other than Leila biting her lip and wearing a dark red bikini that barely covered her body.

Elliott and I need to get out of here.

ooOoo

 **Ana's POV**

"He doesn't even love me, Ana! Why can't he move on from her?! I mean I have bigger boobs and he knows that! But what's with that Leila?" Kate was sitting on my bed devouring one gallon of chocolate ice cream. She was so red from crying while I was trying to hold it in.

Kate screamed, "FUCK YOU ELLIOTT!"

She then sobbed and I lazily soothed her back.

She cried out, "I am so jealous of you! So jealous!"

I solemnly said, "You shouldn't be jealous of me, Kate."

That stopped her from crying. "Huh? Why?"

"Christian does love me but I don't think we are that strong enough to make it through. I am trying so hard to hold on but it's just that the world wants us apart. The people from HR, Leila, and the magazines who say that he's too good to be dating a fresh graduate."

A single tear came out of my eye when I turned to look at Kate.

"I don't think I'll be able to hold on any longer."

Kate saddened at that and handed the ice cream over and I ate along with her.

Both of us were devouring the sweet frozen food until my phone rang and it was my mom. She told me she'd be doing house service today and she never used her phone during work. This got me worried.

"Mom?"

"Ana? You won't believe me!"

Kate screamed, "Loud speaker! Loud speaker!"

I put Mom on loud speaker and she said, "Ana, I am doing the laundry in Miss Leila's house and I just passed by the pool and Christian was there with her. And uhm . . . he was accompanied by a guy wearing black leather and denim tattered jeans."

Kate gasped, "Elliott!"

"Yes, hello there Kate but Ana, I am worried. Leila is in nothing but a bikini and both guys are here and . . . is Christian cheating on you?"

I was too disappointed to reply. What was he doing there? I lost all the energy. What would he be doing at Leila's place? I can imagine them kissing again.

"Ana? Ana? Hello? Hello?"

Kate grabbed the phone from my hand and gone were the tears. She was back to the fierce tiger who wanted to claim her territory.

"Karla? You can give us entrance there, right?"

I scowled at that, "Kate, what?"

"We are coming there, Karla so prepare for us."

"What are you saying, Kate?!" I was dying to know.

She raised her brows and raised her chin up and said, "We're gonna claim our boys."

ooOoo

 **Christian's POV**

Upon checking how she dressed up, I shook my head and said, "Leila, I don't think that this is appropriate. You have crossed the line. This is supposed to be business. Now let us go." I grabbed Elliott so we could walk out but she stopped us.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Elliott sighed frustratingly at her behaviour. He told her, "Leila, stop this crap."

She flipped her brown hair and rolled her eyes, "Stop acting, Elliott! At the party you were like begging for me and now you're not?" She twirled her finger across Elliott's chest and he pushed her.

"Christian, let's go."

She stopped us again by having both her palms pressed on our chest, left on mine and right on Elliott. She was becoming impatient and we were too.

All of a sudden she kissed me on the neck and I immediately pushed her off.

"What the fuck? You are insane! You are in serious need of help."

She continued, "You know I never had a threeway before."

Elliott and I were disgusted. I was personally disturbed by her actions. It's unbelievable how this kind of woman carried Matt for nine months and gave birth to him. How could an angel come out from a devil's womb?

I was about to rebut when we heard a voice coming from the back—from the other entrance of the pool.

"Why do these boys need to share when they have their own girls?"

Elliott was too shocked and I mirrored the same expression. The two girls walked across the pool room like it was a runway and I forgot how to breathe the moment I saw Ana. She was wearing a black two piece bikini and it was strapless. Her breasts moved while she took confidence in her walk. Her hair was curled and she was so beautiful and sexy and so damn hot and I felt myself harden at the sight of her.

I glanced at Elliott and he wasn't blinking. Kate was in a white one-piece bikini that had cuts on both sides of her waist and Elliott just bit his lip.

The two girls were just a few meters away from us and Kate confidently said, "Hello Leila! Sorry for trespassing but we felt like this room needed more heat because you know . . . looking at you, no effect at all."

Leila's hands formed into a fist and she screamed, "Security! Security! Trespassers! Trespassers!"

Ana then snapped, "Would you please shut up? Your security team is enjoying the soup my mother cooked and they're all in the kitchen!"

"UGH! You sluts! Why are you even here?!" Leila screamed on top of her lungs.

Kate smirked, "To enjoy the pool, of course." She fanned herself, "It's too hot in here. Isn't it Elliott?"

He gulped and nodded like a little boy.

"Isn't it?" Kate pressed.

Elliott answered, "Yes, Ma'am."

Ana rolled her eyes, "Okay, I cannot take this anymore! I am not this kind of girl so I will go straight to the point! You woman, yes you, Leila Williams. Keep your hands off my man! It was a decade ago! Please move on. Okay? I am so sick of your childish games and I don't even know why you don't feel ashamed of yourself! Move on! It's over!"

Leila was sarcastic, "How can I move on when I know that Christian still loves me?"

"I don't! I never did!" I screamed and my voice echoed throughout the room.

She was unfazed though, "You're so in denial, Christian. Ana? Look at his neck."

Ana looked and her expression made my heart drop down to my stomach. Her eyes reddened and she almost cried on the spot. Elliott finger slid across my neck for a second and he showed me a very red shade. It was Leila's lipstick from the kiss a while ago.

My girl closed her eyes and when she opened them, I saw a different person.

Fiercer.

Angrier.

"Oh my Gosh, Leila?! You are proud of that? My goodness! I mean I gave him more than that. And you know what? I do miss his mouth down there. If you know what I mean . . . Australian Kiss, some kind of French Kiss but just on the land down under."

Leila's skin became as red as her bikini and she ran to rummage Ana liked a bull. Ana dodged her attack making her fall down the pool. She was crying like a baby and black liquid was falling off her eyes. She looked like a mess.

Ana then snapped, "You know what? I am so much better than fighting a stupid woman wearing a bikini but cries when she's in a pool. I am worth more than that!"

She wrapped her arm around herself and I realized she was becoming self-conscious.

"Ana, love. I am sorry. I am really sorry." I took off my coat and wrapped it around her nearly exposed body but she pushed me away.

"What are you doing here, huh? What are you doing here?!"

"Ana, I am here because—"

"Save it, Christian. Save it! I am done! I am absolutely done."

She took off the coat and threw it to my face. She was rushing off so I ran after her.

"Ana, Ana, please let me explain!"

She turned around and calmly pleaded, "I need space, Christian. I need space."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if I should still be with you or not."

I was firm, "You should be with me! You should be with me!"

"Christian, loving you is a blessing . . . but it's also a curse. Just give me time."

She didn't let me respond.

I watched her walk away.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and I know I said this story only has 20 chapters but I think it will be 2 or 3 more. What do you think of this chapter? Thank you by the way for all the overwhelming responses.**

 **Please review. Thanks.**

 **~ Margo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note posted below.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Partner**

He's been calling me all day and all night while here I was sobbing while devouring one gallon of ice cream. Watching Netflix didn't help either.

Kate's idea was rubbish. I shouldn't have agreed to it at all. I was never the type of girl who would wear a bikini just to 'claim my man'. It was so stupid of me to agree with her plan. Even the confidence in Kate can't bring Elliott back. He still hadn't reached out to her even after what happened on Leila's mansion three days ago.

Christian, on the other hand, didn't stop until I give him the chance to explain. Just yesterday he banged on the door just for me to go out. The entire apartment complex got mad at him because it was so loud and disturbing. Mom gave me a disapproving look. She told me that I was acting immature for not letting him explain but what can I do when I can't handle the pressure of being with him anymore.

He's diamond and it's never easy to wear them like it looks.

I was watching another episode of Riverdale when somebody knocked on the door. Mom made it clear that she won't work for Leila anymore. She's out in another house right now, probably sorting clothes in the closet. Who could this be?

"Package delivery," an oddly familiar voice said and I was suspicious. I wasn't expecting a package. In fact I've never received a package my whole life (except from loaning companies reminding me how broke I was).

I stood up and swung the door open and my jaw reached the floor when I saw Taylor wearing the brown uniform. He brought a small sized box with him and I rolled my eyes. This was plain crazy, and what's crazier was that Taylor looked like he was enjoying being a delivery guy.

He handed the box over and it had a mark "fragile" on it. I slowly opened it and it was a concealed glass with orange juice in it and there was a note saying, "The Awkward Start. Let's start again?"

"Taylor, I am busy watching a great TV show so thanks for the delivery but I just need time." I closed the door and before I got back to our slightly broken couch, he knocked again.

"What?" I opened it with annoyance and this time it was a bigger box. He opened it for me and it was the quilt I gave to Christian. There was also a note saying: "For a love started before we even knew it. Let's start again?" I took the quilt and slammed the door shut. Taylor just didn't seem to understand.

For the third time, there was a knock. "WHAT?" I yelled on top of my lungs and immediately flushed when it wasn't Taylor but Christian. There he was in all his glory, wearing his formal attire fresh from the company. He looked nervous but he began to sing my favourite song—the song he played the piano for me before.

"If you knew how lonely my life has been . . . and how long I've been so alone . . . It feels like home to me . . ." He was singing and I got the reason why he chose to play the piano instead. His voice cracked and it got out of tune from time to time. I was just standing there shocked about hearing his voice. When the song came to a halt, he said, "Let's start again, Ana?"

I was silent.

He initiated, "Or let's just talk?"

I closed the door to his face and pressed my forehead on it. I took a deep breath and put my palm across my violently beating heart. It dawned into me that he wasn't the perfect guy. He can't even sing. Then maybe, just maybe, I was the overreacting. I opened the door again and found him waiting still.

"Come inside," I ordered and so he did.

ooOoo

We were sitting in silence while teenagers were being melodramatic on TV. It was really awkward and my eating of the ice cream gradually turned slow. Then Christian shook his head and turned off the TV. He got the ice cream out of my hands and put it on the table.

"Ana, let me explain what happened please."

He took both my hands and each of his thumbs circled on it, feeling like it was soothing me. "What happened?" my voice was too small but he heard it.

"It was an anonymous business meeting. We conducted a background search but she was too good. It showed up that I was meeting an older businessman in his home but it was her. Ana, I would never ever cheat on you. Never. It didn't ever cross my mind to find someone else. When I have you, I have everything."

"Christian, why? I don't see why I should be everything."

He was taken aback, "So that's the issue? You don't think your worthy for me?"

I shook my head and he sighed frustratingly.

"Ana, my Ana, if there is one thing I am sure of in this world; it's the fact that no one deserves someone so beautiful as you. Are you feeling that way because I'm a CEO? Or that many people say stuffs about you?"

I became silent.

"Ana, they say a lot of things because they don't know me. They see me as someone who has it going smooth. They don't see the man who falls apart and sometimes makes stupid decisions, well always actually. They never saw the boy who never defended his brother to his mother. Only you saw a lot of things. You saw it from the very beginning and that I know for sure that you love me because you know me and you still chose to stay."

This time I looked into his eyes and said, "I am far from perfect."

"Neither am I."

"I am never perfect," I repeated.

He smiled, "But worthy doesn't mean perfect. You're imperfect but worthy."

Then he crashed his lips to mine and what seemed to be a slow dance became a battle. Teeth were clashing and tongues were fighting for dominances. My fingers raked through his hair and his hands were roaming in different directions of my body. It stayed like that for a minute or two and in that moment, I wanted it to last forever.

ooOoo

He wrapped his arms around me as we slept. My bed's never the fanciest so I felt all of his warmth. His scent enveloped me and with that I was fast asleep.

But in the middle of the night when the room was too dark for me to see the time, he woke me up when his fingers traced my fabric covered skin. He did it in patterns and it was tingly and an unexpected moan came out of my mouth. He traced my stomach then my back then to my thighs. His heartbeat was felt against my back and it was becoming fast. I can also sense his ragged breathing.

Then his hand perfectly fit my right breast and he squeezed it lightly. I stifled a moan. His hands roamed underneath my shirt and I was without a bra. With his one hand, he grazed both my nipples. His index finger on the right and thumb on the left. He did it for a while and I was crying out.

When he was completely satisfied with my reaction, his hand went down there and underneath my panties, he moaned when he realized how wet I was. His thumb circled on it before he entered one full finger and it was painful at first. There was a little sting but was quickly replaced by pleasure when he was kissing my neck and moving his fingers at the same time.

The symphonies of our pants and moans filled the soundless atmosphere.

When I finally came, he sucked on his fingers. Then Christian lifted himself up just for his face to level on my clit.

My eyes grew in alarm, "Christian, I am not yet ready."

With fiery eyes he replied, "I understand, Love. Let me make you feel good."

It wasn't good. It was so much more than that.

He pulled off my pyjamas followed by my panties and his tongue kissed my wetness. The pleasure was too much that I was gripping his hair just to stay still and my legs were wrapped around his shoulders. I couldn't last this long especially now that his tongue swirled and his finger entered the same time.

It was high then higher then higher until it reached the end.

We were both panting until he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with his open mouth. I tasted myself in him.

He's more than just my boyfriend. He's my partner.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and they're back to being okay. Uhm . . . yeah the last part was for couple's activities. *wink wink* Haha. I am setting expectations that the next chapter will focus more on Kate and Elliott. Thanks for reading. Have a great day.**

 **Mwah!**

 **Please do review.**

 **Margo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note Below.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Photograph**

 **Kate's POV**

 _Barcelona, Spain_

"Oh my goodness! Get off me! Get off my bag! I am not rich!" I don't talk Spanish so I'm hoping he can understand English. This thief has gotten hold of my bag and it never crossed my mind to run off. This is a Prada bag we're talking about and I am not letting a Spanish thief have it. We're having a tug-of-war and I know he's getting pissed. His hand balled into a fist and he almost punched me but a hand took a grip of his wrist.

Mr. Thief turned around and he got punched instead. It was an American guy! Not just an American guy but a very hot American guy! I don't normally go for the black leather and ripped jeans kind of guy but there's something about this guy that sets my saliva drippin' Gosh! The two of them were in an action-packed duel right now and I was the ecstatic cheerer.

Each time he punched the bad guy I would cheer and scream, "Wooo!"

When the thief realized that he couldn't take it any longer he ran off and my smile was so big and I stuck my tongue out to him, very proud that I still have my Prada bag.

I turned to face the hot guy and my smile faded when he screamed, "What the fuck is wrong with you? You're all alone in an alley with a thief and you didn't even think to just hand over your bag and run away with your wallet and phone?" His eyes were like scanners since they recognized that both valuables were kept in my pocket.

"This bag is Prada and I'm never letting it go."

"Woman, are you nuts? You were supposed to be punched! Worst of all, you could've been killed."

"Well, I wasn't because of you. Thank you, hot guy."

He arched his brows and shook his head.

"By the way, woman is too general. It's Kate Kavanaugh."

"Kate, it's Elliott Grey and I'm saying goodbye," he sat on his motorcycle preparing to drift off and he scowled, "What were you doing in an alley anyway?"

"Actually I am taking a trip around the world for my photo exhibit. So yeah I was basically here to take photos."

For some reason that made him freeze. Does he like photography too? Unexpected silence invaded the air but what made it seem odd was that it wasn't uncomfortable.

Then it all started when he finally spoke, "Travel with me?"

I mutely nodded.

ooOoo

 _Rome, Italy_

"A normal traveller would take a shot of the Roman Colosseum or The Leaning Tower of Pisa, not old people eating breakfast in an old restaurant." Elliott's been a great travel buddy but I can't deny that sometimes he just pisses me off.

"Shut up!" I snapped at the same time the camera did to the elderly couple.

When I decided that I did have the shots I needed, I left the restaurant with a smug smile on my face. I kept on looking at the photos I took and told Elliott, "Look! It's marvellous, right? Pretty pretty marvellous just as its photographer!"

"You don't have a humble bone, do you?" He said and I scowled.

While we're walking down to his motorcycle he asked me, "Why travel the world when all you're gonna do is take normal photos?"

"That's the thought, Elliott. The whole photo exhibit's theme is saying that wherever we are in the world, love is the universal language. You may be in Spain or in Italy, UK, Maldives, Kenya, there are still couples passing by, elderly couples eating together or merely children walking and running all around the street. I'm just trying to show that no matter how different we are in the world, deep inside we're just the same."

Then he was silent and looking at me differently.

"What?"

"You amaze me, Kate. Everyday."

Before I got the chance to respond, he placed the small helmet on my head and we took off with his motorcycle. This was one of the best parts of the journey. The wind was befriending me each time we rode it and it just made traveling more of a realistic experience (and it didn't hurt to wrap my arms around his abs!).

Then in the middle of the road the motorcycle stopped. Of course, Elliott being Elliott started cursing trying to fix the motorcycle. Well, I looked around and found a way to be positive. Well, at least we got stuck surrounded by the vast fields of yellow crop. It was so beautiful that I got near it. I spanned and swayed and twirled like a ballerina. I was feeling Italy so I extended my arms as wide as it could and I circled slowly. When I opened my eyes Elliott was already taking photos of me.

"Hey! Were you taking photos of me?"

He just shrugged.

"Well, my face is like a celebrity so it's gotta be a professional who takes photos of it and not some hot headed life hating hot guy who—" I immediately stopped what I was saying when I witnessed how beautiful the photos were. He made it look like I was a goddess surrounded by the colourful atmosphere of the Italian view.

"The angles need to be a little better but I captured a view which was enough to be posted for your exhibit."

"Elliott! These are beautiful! H-how?"

His expression changed dramatically and he mysteriously replied, "Let's just say I've always been a photographer."

ooOoo

 _Sydney, Australia_

There's only one room left in the hotel so Elliott and I shared. We were sitting down the table eating dinner while looking at the photos we took. It's official! This exhibit is not gonna be mine but also his. Since the day I found out that he could take amazing photos, we've been working at it together. It made photography more meaningful to me.

I randomly asked him, "Why did you stop? Why should a talent like you stop?"

"Well, let's just say that I've never been the luckiest."

"What does that mean?" I rested my chin on my palm.

"I'm the child my father had with another one and that made Grace hate me. I tried so hard for her to like me but no matter what I did she just pushed me away. I was so young when I had my camera and one mistake and he crashed it with her heels. That was the wakeup call. It told me: Elliott, no one's ever gonna love you. You're never gonna be something. My brother tried to fix things but it just can't."

"So that's why you spend your life traveling?"

His soft smile was the answer.

"WHAT A BITCH! It wasn't your fault you were born!"

"Don't stress on it, Kate. Nothing's gonna ever change it. Been living almost three decades and she still treated me like trash." He grabbed the camera from me and distracted himself while looking at the saved photos. Then after a few minutes his eyes went wide and he almost looked too shocked at what he was seeing.

My cheeks reddened when I realized he was looking at the photos I secretly took of him. There were photos of him sleeping or smiling at me in the streets. There were also shots of him looking at nothing and waiting for me on his motorcycle. Damn! I got it bad.

"You caught me, Elliott." My voice was too shy.

What he did next surprised me. His lips crashed into mine and I was too shocked to respond at first. We were heavily making out until he pulled away and with shimmering eyes he expressed, "No one's ever taken a photo of me before."

Then one thing led to another and before I knew it we were in between the sheets with him pushing and pulling above me and I was crying in pleasure underneath. He pressed his forehead to mine while he slowly built a rhythm of thrusts and our mouths were open, passing the air we could only grasp.

And that's when I first thought that I have found the one.

ooOoo

 _Present Day_

He may be an asshole but there were memories that made me want to hold on. Driving through the lane, I thought of the reasons why Elliott was worth it despite of the fact that he's not. He got me from the very first day and I fell deeper than I should have been. If I had known that he was stuck in the past, I wouldn't have fallen this hard but what's done is done and when you're in love there's not backing out.

Glancing through the right window I suddenly got tensed. There was a young teenage boy with a blooded forehead running away from three guys of his own age. I usually just pity situations like this but something was bugging me. I should do more than just pity this boy.

Without thinking I stopped the car and opened the door for him. He quickly jumped inside and I drove as fast as I should, three evil boys missing us. Looking from the rearview mirror, the boy's face almost disturbed me. It was never because of the blood dripping but it was because he reminded me so much of Elliott.

Oh. My. God.

"Thank you so much! Thank you for saving me!"

"Who were those?"

His silence was almost too painful.

Yet I pressed, "Who were those?"

"Well they always want to punch me for no reason. They did it a while ago but I was able to run away after the first hit."

"What?!"

My heart clenched when he said, "They've done worse."

"Where is your guardian? I am gonna bring you over to him or her."

He said, "Well, can you just drop me off a bridge or something?"

"What? No!"

"Well . . ."

"Okay," I pulled over and said, "What's the phone number of your guardian? I'm gonna call him or her."

He hesitantly gave me the number and I punched it on my phone.

"Hello?"

Then it all got revealed. The guardian was no other than Christian Grey. I am with Elliott's son right now.

ooOoo

Thankfully Matt didn't need stitches. The cut wasn't too deep, but that didn't make Christian stop his rage. I couldn't blame him though. His nephew was bullied. He was calling up a lawyer and ranting, hands slapping the air while I was there sitting in silence with Ana by my side.

"Ana?"

"Yes?"

"He really is Elliott's son."

"He looks a lot like him, huh?"

"It actually goes way beyond that."

Ana rested her head against my shoulder and wrapped his arm around my still body and then she told me the whole story. She told me all about the teenage soap opera drama that happened years ago and how Elliott was pushed over his limit. It still wasn't an excuse though. Despite everything that happened, he should've kept the faith that this boy was his son.

When my best friend told me the story I couldn't stop myself from crying.

"Yo! Christian told me to come here. Don't know why but . . . Kate, why are you crying?" Speak of the devil, it's Elliott.

"I guess we better leave you be." Ana said and then pulled Christian to another room giving me and Elliott some privacy.

ooOoo

Elliott sat right next to me and even he didn't know how to interrupt the silence.

I started, "Do you know why I'm here, Elliott? Do you know why you're here?"

He just shook his head.

"Because a young boy was running for his life in the middle of the street and he even confessed that it wasn't the worst thing that was done to him. He's resting in Christian's room right now with a bandaged forehead and you know what? That boy is your son, Elliott Grey. Your son!"

"Kate . . ."

I stood up and he did too.

"How could you be blind? You have a son and you are letting your personal issues overpower your ability to be his father!"

"I don't have a son!"

"YOU DO!" I screamed on top of my lungs. "I know you and I know that somewhere deep inside you know that he is yours but you're afraid that one day he'll decide that you're just a second choice. Isn't that it, Elliott? Isn't it?"

He wasn't able to speak.

"I think it's time for you to realize that you're making him feel the way Grace does to you. That boy feels like he doesn't belong here and," my voice cracked, "he doesn't know who he is. I thought that if you give him a chance—if you give yourself a chance then you two would find yourselves."

Tears flowed freely from his eyes and so did mine.

"Chance, Elliott. It's time for you to give people a chance. Give Matt a chance. Give me a chance."

Silence crept.

My departing words were, "I love you, Elliott. God knows I love you so much but love isn't enough to make somebody free himself from misery. I give up on you, Elliott. I am done."

It hurt when I walked away and it hurt even more when he didn't stop me.

 **Well, that was Elliott and Kate and we're nearly done with the story. Thanks for the encouraging reviews and for reading. I love you, guys.**

 **What do you think of this chapter?**

 **Please do review.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Margo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note Below**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Insanity**

 **Ana's POV**

While Kate and Elliott were given the moment to talk, Christian and I were inside the room interrogating Matt about what happened. As expected, Christian was adamantly furious about what Kate told him. Matt, on the other hand, just stared at nothing pretending that he couldn't hear a single word Christian was speaking.

"They've been doing this to you? Why? Did you do something stupid to them? Matt, I do not condone this kind of violence! Fuck it! I am losing it!" I flinched a little at my boyfriend's words. He was feeling so much for his nephew. He insisted to get the answer to the question, "Why are they doing this to you?"

"Because I am a fat loser, okay?"

Suddenly I was the one feeling angry, "What? They told you that?"

"Everyone calls me Fat Matt in school and they said I can't make a strong punch."

To be fair, Matt isn't that fat. He's a chubby thirteen year old who looked like he could ace all the pop quizzes that his teacher might give. My wrathful eyes mirrored Christian's and I was totally supporting him if he's suing the school for letting this happen to his precious nephew.

I found myself asking, "Kate said that they've done worse to you. What is it?"

"Oh well, they've punched me once and locked me in the boy's bathroom. That's pretty much the reason why me and the janitor's pretty close 'cause he's always there to unlock. Oh and they've also poured spaghetti sauce on me and pretty much the whole cafeteria laughed. It's just not them. Even the girls would call me a fatty."

My heart broke because of all the cruel things that they've done to him, and it broke even more that he's relaying it casually. It was almost as if he's getting used to the treatment. No thirteen year old should go to school expecting that kind of behaviour coming from his fellow students.

"Motherfucker! I don't care if it's the middle of the night right now! I am waking up that headmaster. I am stopping that school from operating!" Christian took out his iPhone and ranted all the nasty words to the lawyer (I presume) he's talking too. He was speaking the civil codes and I took a glance at Matt and he just shrugged.

Christian then said, "I'm leaving. This needs to be taken care of. Don't worry. You're safe. Security's been trained properly."

He gave me a quick kiss before walking out of Escala with Taylor.

ooOoo

"I am not used to this, you know." Matt groggily said.

"Used to what?"

"Having a girl sleep right next to me. I never had a mother growing up and my grandmother won't even want to touch me." His angelic response made me tighten the hug even more. It hurt to know that for someone as beautiful as him never experienced enough love upon growing up. Matt deserved more and the Lord knows it.

"Well, you have to get used to it because you're stuck with me and Christian."

"Aunt Anna, am I that hard to love?"

I responded in full alert, "No, of course not! You are not hard to love, Matt. In fact, I really liked you the moment I first saw you."

This was the thirteen year old at his most vulnerable. Tears sprung freely and body shook involuntarily. He returned my embrace almost as if he was clinging so tight that he stopped himself from ever drowning.

"Aunt Ana, you know what hurts?"

"What?" I was crying too.

"I still love my parents despite of what they did. I don't know why but they've hurt me so much yet I still pray for the day when they'd take me to school and be proud of the things I did. I just wanted to see my mother and feel her care, and I just want to spend the days with my father like everything's gonna be okay. I know I shouldn't hope for that but I just can't help it."

Despite the pain he was still a child yearning for love. No way I was ever going to mention that Elliott's here staying in the guest room.

"Matt, I don't know why this is happening for you but things just make sense if you give it the time."

"Huh?"

"Life was hard for me but I waited until I finally understand why I get to experience adversities. I found out that the reason why I had them was because they shaped me into this person who faced the real world and the harshness of it. Also, it made more sense when Christian came into my life. Just wait and it will make sense."

Matt was quiet then he wiped away his tears.

"Aunt Ana?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you and Uncle Christian is lucky to have you."

"Matt?"

"Yes?"

"We are the lucky ones to have you."

He slept soundly like a baby.

ooOoo

I didn't know what time it was when my throat felt the need to intake water. I stood up from the bed where Matt was sleeping like nothing could disturb him. I stepped my way to the kitchen and there I drank water. It was dark and I took the time to think of the future Christian and I could have. If Elliott still rejected Matt then I would be willing to adopt him. It felt like I could give him the home he was longing since.

Then my thoughts were interrupted when there were noises coming from the living room. It was almost as if there was someone. I slowly walked and my heartbeat accelerated since it felt like someone was watching me. I switched the lights on and found no one.

When I turned around though it was almost as if I just had a heart attack.

There she was standing with dark circles under her eyes. Gone was the girl so composed in getting back her claimed past love. She was replaced by someone in a dirty dress with a gun in hand. Her lipstick was scattered and she looked like a mess.

"Leila, you don't have to do this. You don't have to shoot me."

She pointed the gun at me and yelled, "You stole Christian! How in the hell did you get to be okay? My plan was almost successful but what happened. You fucking stole him from me, you malicious whore."

With both arms raised I explained tenderly, "Leila, you're not fine. You're not doing well. Put the gun down or else I will call security."

"I drugged them. No one's gonna hear you." Fear crept all over me then.

"Leila, you don't have to do this."

"I am gonna have Christian when you don't exist anymore." She almost pulled the trigger but Elliott suddenly appeared before her totally unafraid of the gun.

"Leila, stop this shit. Give me the gun."

"No! I will kill Ana. I will kill her!" She pointed the gun to me again and this time Elliott took a hold of her hand and they were forcefully claiming the possession of the gun. I speedily rushed to the phone and called the police and my attention was taken when Elliott groaned in pain when Leila kicked him in the balls. He was lying down the floor now.

Leila screamed, "YOU'RE GOING FIRST!"

Then the gunshot was heard. I was too shocked to respond . . . so was Leila.

She didn't shoot Elliott.

She shot Matt. She shot her own son. He took the bullet for his father.

Blood was everywhere.

 **A/N:**

" **Until You Love Me Back" is the title because Christian never gave up until he had Ana. It's the title because Matt wished for Elliott to love him. It's that because Kate refused to give up on Elliott, and because Leila went crazy just to have Christian.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Review please?**

 **Margo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note Below.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Bloodstream**

 **Ana's POV**

After the sound of the bullet, fusions of colors travelled in front of my eyes like a blur. I was a statue horrified of what I just witnessed. Beyond Leila's terrified cries, Elliott's immobilized state, and the cops barging into Escala, somehow all the colors led me to the grey walls and white ceiling of the hospital.

I didn't even know that I was running to the emergency room following an almost lifeless Matt who was rushed inside. Elliott was behind me as well. They shut the door and told us to wait outside. I was still in shock. No word has ever left my mouth. It just sank into me that Matt could possibly be dead. I stared at Elliott and tears sprang freely from his eyes. His hand balled up to a fist and pressed against his mouth to cover up his cries.

With shaky breath I asked, "Where's Leila?"

"We caught her, Ma'am. Although we don't think she belongs to jail, but we'll find a hospital for her." I didn't even notice that the police was with us.

I pressed my back hard against the wall as I recalled how I almost died today. I was scared when the gun was pointed at me and now that I was alive it felt even more unfair because it should have been me and not sweet Matt who was fighting for his life. He saved Elliott and then I realized his heart was so big that it had space to save even the man who made him feel like nothing.

"Ana! Elliott! Where's Matt?!" Christian's distinct voice echoed through the hospital hallway and I suddenly rushed all the way to him. As soon as I was wrapped around his strong arms, I was out of shock and I finally bawled like a baby. My body shook because of all of the cries and Christian kissed me again and again. He looked stressed, aggravated even. His hair was pointing at all directions.

"Ana, are you okay? Love, are you okay?"

Words failed except one, I sobbed, "Matt!"

Christian's eyes were reminded of the greatest pain and that's when he let go of me. I watched him turn into this broken man. He kicked the wall and punched it again and again. He was cursing in the air and Taylor was stopping him. My poor Christian was blaming himself.

"I shouldn't have gone out. This is my entire fault. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Christian's face turned red and like Elliott, he was crying. My hand pressed against my chest as I saw him come undone. His back rose up and down and his cries were violent enough to get the attention of all people.

Then the doctor came out of the room and asked, "Matt's family? He is in critical condition and we need blood transfusion. Anyone here who is Type B? Or is the father here? Come on!"

Our breaths were heard but no one answered.

"Please if you want to save Matt come forward and—"

"I am the father!" Elliott solemnly said turning our world upside down. Christian and I stared at each other in shock. Elliott stood up like a man and wiped all his tears away. He was nearing the doctor.

"I am Matt's father," his voice cracked somewhere in between.

"Good, let's go." The doctor led him inside and that's when I stopped crying.

Beyond all of these, I saw hope. Matt will survive this, I know of that. He grew up lacking love and affection and somehow he got through that. The thing is that bullet's not strong enough to break his bones. I know Matt is stronger than this and the other light at the end of the tunnel I saw was that when he finally wakes up, Elliott will be the best father to him. I was thrilled just a few minutes ago when Elliott finally declared his fatherhood towards Matt.

That boy deserves Elliott.

That boy deserves to survive.

That boy deserves everything in this world.

I took a glance at Christian and he was finally calm but he was still broken. Like my position, he was sitting on the ground back pressed against the cold wall. I crawled to him and curled up like a ball on his lap. He immediately wrapped his arms around my body and kissed my cheek again and again.

"This is my fault, Ana."

"No, Christian. You don't have to blame yourself for this."

Then the silence killed me. He was thinking deeply of something and I was pretty sure that I won't like it.

"Matt will be fine, Christian."

He shook his head and clarified, "I feel that he will be okay, Ana but I was thinking that maybe you are right."

"What? Right about what?"

His grey eyes flashed into mine, "It's too much to be with me, Ana."

I shook my head again and again. No, it's horrible to hear him talk about it this way.

"Ana, you could've been dead. Leila just tried to kill you all because of me and if you are with someone else then this wouldn't have happened. You are right. You are perfectly right, Ana. To be with me and is to put yourself in a pit of fire. You'll always end up hurt by the people around us."

Guilt rushed inside. I shouldn't have uttered those words to him before.

I wiped his tears and told him, "Nonsense, Christian. I love you."

He shook his head again and again and said, "You won't be experiencing this if you are with another—"

I cut him off by crashing my mouth to his. He was still and that disturbed me. I don't want him to change his mind about us.

"I love you, Christian for better or for worse." I continued, "Just because this happened doesn't mean we're going to give up. I love you, Christian and there is no way in hell that I'm letting you slip away from me . . . not after all of these has happened. I love you and please don't think this way."

He sighed deeply then I stood up offering my hand.

"Let's go somewhere? Catch some air?"

He took it and we exited the hospital hallway with his arms wrapped around my shoulder and a peck pressed to my temple, assuring me that he'll never think of it that way again and that it will be us . . . for better or for worse.

ooOoo

 **Kate's POV**

As soon as I heard of what happened, it was almost as if my feet had its mind. I was practically on a race to the hospital and when I arrived there, I made sure that I was in my sneakiest spy mode. I managed to enter the room out of anyone's sight.

I hid in the corner with just enough angle to access the view of Elliott and Matt. My eyes automatically wetted the moment I saw the two of them laying down two separate beds with a tube and traveling blood connecting them. Matt was too pale while Elliott was too focused on tracing his face.

His fingers touched tenderly and I swore he was crying.

While blood travelled continuously, Matt weakly opened his eyes and uttered, "I'm scared. Where am I?"

"You're safe. Daddy's here. Daddy's here. I am so sorry. I am very sorry." Elliott said repetitively and Matt honestly looked like he felt safe despite of his current state.

"Son, I am sorry. I am so sorry."

I realized that I've seen too much so I walked out feeling proud of Elliott. He didn't change. It was always inside him purging to come through. Now it did and because of that, I know that this is the first day he will truly be happy.

 **A/N: Matt's not dead. Sorry for the kind of late update. It's hard to be a student and a worker at the same time so I rarely find the time to write. So glad I have time today.**

 **I love you guys. You have a happy 4** **th** **, alright?**

 **Margo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note below.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Calm**

 **Ana's POV**

It has been two days since the incident and Matt was conscious. The sad part was that he wasn't the same Matt. He used to be this sarcastic teenager who would still laugh despite all the things that have happened to him. I didn't like the way he looked when his eyes finally opened. I expected him to be very cheerful or happy even now that Elliott never ever left his side. Instead, he looked like he was defeated.

Unlike me, Christian was always the outspoken one. "Matt, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Uncle," Matt lazily answered. I was able to see Elliott hold his hand but Matt never entwined his fingers. It was almost as if he would brush it off if he just had the energy.

"Tell me what's wrong, Matt. This is not like you."

"I don't know, Uncle. It's just that I don't think any of this is normal. If I never took the bullet then this wouldn't have happened, huh? I wouldn't be able to hold my father's hand? Why do you always seem to notice me when I get hurt? If I am not here then why would anyone care?" He was in tears and Elliott looked like he was punched in the gut.

"Son, I am really sorry."

"My own mother shot me. She shot me and she never even apologized." He was crying so loud and Elliott held him tight. On his other side, Christian held him too. I witnessed the three Grey guys wrapped around each other's arms as they comfort each other. These are the three guys Leila hurt. What would have happened if Leila was sane—if she only loved Elliott? Matt would be this teenager who had a happy childhood and he would have never been shot. Then again, if this never happened then Elliott and Kate would never have met.

All things happen for a reason. Right now I don't know why but someday it will make sense.

"Matt, just wait and you'll know why this happened." I advised.

Somewhere in between the time Matt got tired of crying so he fell asleep. Elliott kissed his forehead and apologized over and over again. If Leila never happened then none of these wouldn't have happened but then again, Matt wouldn't have existed.

I realized the solution to all of these: don't dwell on if's. Only dwell the way things are. That's the simple solution to life that not everybody knows of.

The door twisted open and it was Grace. Elliott immediately sat straight at her presence. She cleared her throat and asked, "Can we go outside?"

The three of us took her order and we were back in the hospital hallway again. Grace turned around and crossed her arms. She eyed Elliott from head to toe and questioned, "I came here to see Matthew only to find out that he survived because of this demon offspring. Are you telling me that Matt is Elliott's son?"

"I am his father. Do you have a problem with that?" Elliott's tone was venomous.

"Oh dear! The devil's spawn is fighting back?"

For the first time ever Christian stood in front of Elliott and with his head held up high he answered, "You don't talk to my brother that way! He is not your son but he is still my brother. Now please apologize."

Grace's expression was pleasurable. She looked like a ten-wheeler truck just crushed her.

"I have spent so many years enduring what you are doing to Elliott. Mom, this isn't right. You have never been right. I tried to understand but now I just can't. Elliott never asked to be born. He became a great brother to me and despite all that happened with Leila in high school, Elliott never stopped to be the great person he always is. He felt short with Matt but now that's changed. Mom, you know why all of this happened? It's because of you!"

"Because of me?"

"You are the root to all Elliott's insecurities. I don't even know if I should still call you my Mom."

Grace shook her head, "Nonsense! Christian, why are you being like this?!"

"You're my mother? Then, that makes me the devil's spawn."

Christian looked satisfied with himself. This would be the very first time that he stood up against his mother for Elliott. He had been living in an illusion where his mother was perfect and she was the angel who couldn't break a single plate. But now his eyes are opened and she's nothing like that. Whoever degrades another human being is a devil.

I am proud of Christian. He has come far.

Grace turned red and she almost slapped Elliott but somebody grabbed her hand. It was a short woman with a pixie-cut hair. She looked like one of those women in Elle Magazine and by the face; I instantly knew she was Mia Grey.

"Grace, you don't do that to my brother. Go or else the three of us will go ballistic." She may be small but she had command.

Their mother screamed on top of her lungs and walked out of the hallway. I turned to look at the three siblings and Mia was hugging Elliott. Christian soothed his back at the same time and my heart swelled. Little did Elliott know that he was loved all along. Right now he looked like a kid who just won a great price.

"Mia, meet my other half, Anastasia."

The two of us shook hands and I instantly knew that we'll be great friends.

ooOoo

 **Kate's POV**

I visited the hospital and this time I didn't have to be a spy. I brought flowers with me and also a Nintendo because I heard teenage boys like it. Everybody stared as I entered because I once read in a Magazine that this is the perfect hospital visit look. You have to look floral because it brings joy. I was all neon. From my yellow blouse to my green pants and down to my floral stilettos: I hope I brought joy to hospital patients.

I stopped on my tracks when I saw Elliott sitting by the chair.

"Elliott?" I sat right next to him and he gave me a sad smile.

"Please tell me that Matt is alive."

"Of course, he is. It's just that I thought we would be happy."

I rested my head against his shoulder and said, "You would be happy, Elliott. Just wait for it."

"He honestly looked like he didn't want me to be his father."

I shook my head and smiled with assurance, "Elliott, he won't forgive you in one snap of a finger. He is still in shock and you might as well work for it. You know, it wasn't easy to have a father like you."

He smiled a little at that. "Why are you still here, Kate? Didn't you give up on me?"

"I'll give up on you . . . if we live another world."

Elliott thought of it deeply then said, "You know what? You've been right all along, Kate. It's just me who thinks this way. The truth is I've been loved all along. There's Christian, Matt, Mia and then there's you. The mistake was focusing on that person who never loved me. It's not too late to change that, right?"

"No, it's not, Elliott. It's really not." I almost cried because he finally realized it.

He slowly held my hand and of course, I held on to it too.

"Remember this, Elliott?" I showed him the ticket I purchased. We planned it long before things got complicated like this. It was like a round two of traveling the world.

"How could I not?"

"I want you to take Matt with you. Show him the world and show him your love, but promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Come back to me"

"I promise you," he vowed and then we sealed it with a kiss.

 **A/N: The next chapter is the epilogue. I will update Seraphic Accident after this story is done.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please review.**

 **Margo.**


	22. Epilogue

**Author's Note below.**

 **Epilogue**

 **YES**

 **APOV**

Christian dropped me off our apartment and as we stood outside the door, I can't help but gaze at him lovingly. He stood so beautiful and what's even more surreal was that he's beyond what he looks like. All the positive adjectives in the world weren't enough to describe his whole being.

The door creaked open and I noticed that mom wasn't around and it was really unusual.

"I wonder where Mom is. It isn't like her to stay out until eight in the evening," I expressed very worriedly. I entered the apartment room and Christian followed. I put my bag on the sofa and I felt at home once Christian wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Ana, Love, your mother is choosing which house to buy."

I quickly stiffened at that. I immediately turned around and faced him with such huge eyes. He looked serene and I almost felt the excitement he was hiding within. I couldn't believe it myself. Was he saying what I think he's saying?

"Christian, what are you trying to say?"

"I gave Carla the chance to choose which house to live in. You could say that me and the CEO of Rosita Homes are great friends. He was really impressed by one of our transactions that he offered me to choose one of his houses. Well, I own four mansions in this country alone and I don't need another one. I just thought that your mother deserves to live in a nice home."

Rosita Homes was the village for rich people. When I say rich people like the Bill Gates kind of rich people. My mom? She's getting a house there?

Christian then lifted up my face using my chin and with glimmering eyes he said, "Ana, you deserve so much more than this. You deserve all the good things. You deserve the best."

We pressed our lips together and what seemed to be an innocent kiss transformed into a passionate one. Before I knew it I was pressed against the wall. We've done things to pleasure ourselves before but I thought that this could be different. We could go beyond. What's not to trust about him?

"Christian? I am ready." I told him as soon as he gave me the chance to breathe from all of that kissing.

He didn't waste any more time. Clothes discarded, sensual whimpers, crumpled sheets, and racing heartbeats …. We were united as one. It was very painful at first but his moans directed to my ears kept me going. We were moving in synchronization. I didn't come but there's nothing to worry about that because there are more nights to come.

It was dark but I was able to see his face and there was love spelled out by his eyes. It didn't take long before he said it.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

 **One Year Later . . .**

 **Kate's POV**

My photographs were really astonishing. Well, of course, I was the one who took it so why wouldn't look good? Oh and Elliott took some of it too but it's a happy day so I am not going to think about him. When I think of Elliott it's like I am a mixture of sadness and happiness. Sadness because he's not with me and happiness because I know he's traveling the world with Matt and somehow when he comes back we will be a family.

I prefer to be called Mommy K because it makes me feel so young!

Okay back to reality: I am in my own exhibit and a woman who looks like a Colgate model is marvelling at my works. Of course, she loves the one with the hot Spanish guys by the fountain and I feel pity towards the fat guy she's holding hands with. Looking at the ring on their fingers then they are married.

She expresses, "When they sweat? Damn! So hot!"

I then responded, "When hot guys sweat it's hot but when ugly guys sweat it's disgusting."

"The world is so unfair!" She added.

"Wow! Miss Kate, is this you?" One of the media men asked. Oh! I felt like a star too because people from printing press and broadcast TV were here! They formed a circle and I was in the middle. Apparently all were interested in this photograph.

"Yes, it's me. A man named Elliott Grey took it." It was the photo of me extending my arms and the yellow fields were behind me shining bright matching the glow of the sun. Well, none of them matched my glow as what Elliott expressed before. We were in Italy and I would give no matter what to relive those moments.

"Elliott Grey? The brother of Christian Grey?"

"Yes" I smiled.

Then followed a myriad of questions coming and I showed off my brightest smile once cameras started flashing. I may be a photographer but my beauty was for the camera too.

Questions after questions until one caught my attention.

"Do you still love him?" I looked right and my heart skipped a beat. It was him! Matt was smiling too. He wrapped his arm around Matt's shoulder and both of them were the picture of a loving father and son.

"Do you still love him?" Matt echoed.

Before I got the chance to respond, "It's Elliott Grey!" The media noticed and the flashes of the camera got divided. They were taking shots of Elliott too. We were smiling at each other while everybody took photographs.

Elliott already knew the answer.

 **Ana's POV**

Twelve months. It had been twelve months since I gave my all to Christian and there was no day that regret came knocking on my door. Christian was amazing. He made me feel loved and he supported me all through the way. There were times when we fight but at the end of the day we'd always apologize to each other and it will all be okay.

As for me, I was far from the fresh grad who got bullied in her first job as part of the HR team. Mom and I lived in our own house and our neighbour is the CEO of Rosita Homes himself! I had my own car and I bought it myself. I'm living the dream. Despite the change, I was still the girl who loved history and beautiful stories.

I was still the girl confused by Christian's request. He asked me to buy coffee from a store and he really insisted this specific coffee. It was really weird because this area seemed not to be the type Christian would go on a coffee for. It seemed like a dangerous neighbourhood except that there was a theatre house in the corner.

As I saw Christian standing waiting for me, I stopped on my tracks.

"Christian, I have your coffee now. What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "Ana, sixteen years ago I was this twelve year old kid who went out on a movie date with my parents and at this exact spot I met a mother who was holding her kid to fall asleep despite the cold. I remember giving my quilt and who would've thought that years later she'd grow up to be the love of my life?"

My breath was taken away. It was the spot! My memory may have been blurry but this was it! I looked back to watch the theatre house and upon turning back to see him he was already kneeling showing off a glimmering diamond.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, would you do me the honor of being Mrs. Christian Grey?"

I gasped and I knew he already got the answer.

 **A/N:**

 **Words can't express how happy I am to update every time. You guys make me feel so happy. All the reviews, favorites, and follows are highly appreciated. I love you guys and in case you didn't like me as a writer, I will keep on writing until you love me back! See what I did there?**

 **Thank you guys!**

 **Lots of love**

 **And please read Seraphic Accident. It's ongoing.**

 **Thank you again!**

 **Margo**


End file.
